The Ascension of Clark Femur sith Lord
by Mace sheperd
Summary: In this story we follow the adventures of Sith Inquisitor Clark Harrison Femur the fourth as he rises from slavery to the most powerful sith in the Andromeda Galaxy! OC X harem! Spinoff/ prequel to my story The Multiverse travels of Ben10!
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy taters this is like a spin off of The Multiverse Travels of Ben10 focusing on my version of the star wars universes old republic era.

This story will focus on The sith inquisitor Clark Femur who is a Chiss/ Gungan hybrid and my oc version of the sith inquisitor character in SWTOR.

Disclaimer I don't Own Star wars the old republic

We come upon The Sith Holy world of Korriban in orbit above it is a huge grey pyramid like ship and detaching from the ship is a smaller ship that enters the planets atmosphere.

The smaller ship is carrying slaves who are being recruited to be put through the trials to become Sith.

The grey pyramid yet rectangular ship descended through Korriban's atmosphere until it landed on a grey docking platform admidst orange cliffs and mountains.

The ship opened up and the first two beings that stepped out of it were two muscular males.

But the third being that stepped out was rather *pauses* unusual to say the least.

The third being was male and unusually tall and muscular having a body built like Hafthor bjornson.

He had blue skin, long floppy ears, short eye stalks that had eyes that were completely red and three fingered one thumbed hands.

However the upper half of his left arm was a black cybernetic and he had a tattoo of A Sarlacc pitt eating a hutt on his tongue and a Tattoo of an Achlay sodomizing a Gamorrean with its claws on his chest.

And finnaly on his right bicep he had a Tattoo of a naked jedi master satele shan drinking blood from a decapitated Wookie head while its blood dripped on her breasts.

He wore red sith acolyte clothing and carried a vibroblade on his back.

This was Clark Harrison Femur the fourth (Harrison being his middle name) he was an oddity in the galaxy being the bastard offspring of a chiss slave father and a Gungan slave mother.

Clark although the third off the shuttle wasn't the third to reach the overseer.

Clark took some time to observe the world around him, he observed the sky and the canyons around the pad.

It was then that a sith pureblood in black robes rudely bumped into him.

Said Sith pureblood spared him a passing glance and gave him a look that he was all to familiar with.

The look the sith pureblood gave him was one of contempt and disgust, clearly the sith pureblood thought of him as nothing more then trash that was desecrating the soil of this sacred world with his impure presence.

(CLARK'S POV)

But I knew differently, I lived my life as a slave being forced to fight for my masters entertainment never getting a chance to hurt who I wanted to hurt.

I chuckle internally to myself, that's until I came upon my last master, who was a prissy Zabrak whore.

I used my force powers to disable my shock collar and I then made that zabrak MY bitch.

I fucked her in the pussy three times for every time she shocked me with the shock collar, I made her both scream for mercy, scream in pleasure, beg me to stop and beg me for more.

I held her captive for a week before what I was doing was discovered by her son.

I killed her son and fled, long story short I was eventually arrested and sentenced to death but luckily for me my death sentence was negated and now I get to train as a sith lord.

I said quietly to myself "I'm going to make the galaxy burn and spill whole oceans of blood"

I then noticed that I was falling behind the other acolytes but I didn't care I walked at my own pace I'll catch up on my own time.

It was all too soon that I was in front of that pompous human overseer, he was a stern caucasian human with brown hair and a brown goatee.

He had a red tatto on his forehead.

When he saw me his eyes bugged out in an expression that I've seen a million times before I was 12.

The expression said "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I got that look all the time, A Chiss/ Gungan hybrid like myself was one of a kind in this cruel twisted universe.

And as I expected the shock soon turned to disgust and contempt.

The Overseer said "Ah the last one to arrive is finnaly here I hope you don't think you're special it would be a shame if freedom went to your head or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become sith!"

I glared at him, I hated this guy already I could tell that we weren't going to get along.

The overseer continued "My name is Over seer Harkun and Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice and I intend to do just that"

I fired a sarcastic comeback "Please Shitstain don't get all sentimental on us we've only just met"

To my delight his face twisted into one of shock at my audacity to talk to him like that and then anger, he then said

"Watch your tone slave! If you talk like that to your betters you'll find I'm the least sentimental person on this planet"

Harkun then continued addressing the other acolytes "Now the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial, get going while I bring our late comer up to speed"

The other acolytes then began to leave.

However one acolyte who was a mother fucking hot babe came up to me.

She had shoulder length brown hair, caucasian skin and a scar on her face and brown clothes.

She said "Watch your back friend, and don't worry it'll be alright he can't kill us all"

I smiled I found her naivety and innocence cute and I wanted to tear her innocence away from her.

I had an image in my head of myself using The Force to rip her clothes off before I roughly fuck her in the pussy while she screams in pleasure and begs for more.

I then said "Thanks that means a lot coming from a beautiful girl"

To my delight she let out a cute giggle and said "You're cute just watch you don't get yourself killed"

She then turned around to walk away and seeing my chance I gave her a slap on the ass making her jump in surprise.

"Ohh!" she said she spun around to look at me and I said to her "You've got a nice ass on you babe"

She blushed and turned back around and quickly left.

Harkun then came up to me and said "Slave there are rules here at the Academy, if you're going to sexually harass a fellow acolyte then don't do it in front of witnesses!"

I said "Screw you Pops I grope whoever the fuck Little Clark tells me to grope"

Harkun got a confused look on his face "Little Clark? Who's that?"

I smiled deviously "I'll be glad to introduce you two" I pulled my pants down and showed Harkun my Long blue penis.

Harkun gagged and covered his eyes "You filthy perverted wretch, cover it back up now!"

I laughed and pulled my pants back up and said afterwards "You can look now no doubt you're jealous because my dick is bigger then yours"

Harkun uncovered his eyes and I could see a few veins throbbing he said "Oh you are just begging for death aren't you? But onto more important matters"

He continued "Now slave for your trial there's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta pal in the valley of the dark lords, Spindrall's a lunatic but lord zash sees him as some kind of prophet"

I flippantly replied "Fine I will seek the insane hermit in the incredibly dangerous tomb and take his little test"

Harkun then said "And there you know your task"

"Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta pal in the valley of the dark lords, don't keep Spindrall waiting slave"

I flipped him off with both hands.

Harkun said "I'm getting tired of your disrespect slave get going"

I ignored his threatening tone and started on my quest towards the tomb of Ajunta pal.

When I came upon the entrance to the tomb I noticed it was infested with K'lor'Slug's.

I smiled showing my blunt teeth, my smile might look goofy at first due to my gungan half but look closer and you'll see it was a smile of blood lust.

I was eager to start soaking Korriban's sacred sand with the blood of my kills.

I descended into the entrance and noticed some imperial soldiers fighting The K'lor'slugs.

Before I could greet them I was attacked by a K'lor'slug that was obviously suicidal.

I quickly drew my vibroblade and taunted it "You must be a suicidal dumbass to attack me, well you'll get your death wish then"

I struck it down with my vibro blade but I wasn't done with it.

I used my vibroblade to sodomize the dead K'lor'slug.

I laughed while doing so and said "This is what you get for attacking your betters you suicidal dickhead!"

I heard one of the imperial soldiers yell "Sir I don't know what the force that acolyte is but he's crazy! He's force fucking sodomizing the dead K'lor'slug with his vibroblade!"

My fun was then interrupted when I heard a voice say "Excuse me acolyte, Sergeant cormun fifth infantry company Korriban regiment Can I- can I talk to you?"

I groaned in annoyance at my fun being interrupted and said " Make it quick sergeant lest I castrate you with this shit covered vibroblade for interrupting my fun"

To my delight the human sergeant got a look of terror on his face, he saluted and said "O-o-of course!"

He then said " You're one of the slaves Harkun brought in on the last transport, right? Here to prove yourself to the blood thirsty overseers?"

I frowned at the memory of my past life as a slave "Yes I was a slave but I'm a new man now"

Sergeant cormun then said "Well then, here's your chance to not only show off for the overseers, but to start building ties to the Imperial military as well

I'm here commanding a hard target mission to eliminate K'lor'slugs in this tomb. They're horrific things mouths bigger than your head.  
I've lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs, they just - they'll swallow a man whole."

I said "I'm not scared of them I'm not a pussy like you and your men"

I smirked as the sergeant got an angry insulted look on his face but for his own sake he supressed his anger.

He then said "Understood, I was hoping you could assist My operation while you're in there.

The damn K'lor'slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally, so we started targeting their egg chambers.

They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the K'lor'slugs were all over us before we could detonate them."

I grinned at the idea of maiming and killing more of these creatures I said "Since you are all such pussies I'll gladly do your job for you"

"Don't underestimate those K'lor'slugs, My Lord, they're- They're smarter then they look"

I replied "And don't you underestimate me Pussy"

But before I went to fight the K'lor'slugs I pulled a zip lock bag out of my pocket and began scooping the shit out of the K'lor'slug I killed and putting it in the bag.

"My lord what are you doing?" the sergeant asked no doubt grossed out.

I replied "If you must know Pussy, I'm collecting a potential weapon"

"Agaibst The K'lor'slugs?" he asked.

"No" I answered "Against anyone who dares mock or insult me here"

I sensed that he was disturbed by my statement and I was satisfied by that.

After I was done with that he gave me the directions to the egg chambers and I went on my way while the sergeant and his fellow pussys stayed behind the barricade.

During my trek deeper into the tomb I discovered a Datapad detailing a mission to exterminate some looters who were stealing Sith artifacts.

I thought outloud "Those filthy scumbags looting our sacred relics they deserve to die horribly, painfully, and slowly" I grinned "And I'm just the guy for the job"  
Soon I found the egg chamber where the explosives were planted.

The chamber was filled to the brim with eggs bigger then my head and that were green and veiny.

Guarding the eggs were five small K'lor'slugs who were likely hatchlings and one adult with a red carapace.

I taunted them "Are you dickheads just as suicidal as the first K'lor'slug bastard I killed and sodomized? I hope so BRING IT ON BITCHES!"

The five smaller K'lor'slugs charged me, I decapitated one, sliced in half vertically another.

Fried a third with force lightning and decapitated the fourth one.

I then force choked the fifth one and I observed it to me like it was a toy which to me it pretty much was.

I said to it "Hey Play thing I think you'll make a delicious snack" and I then began eating the K'lor'slug alive.

The creature writhed and gagged and shriked as I force choked it and ate it alive simultaneously.

Once I had my fill I let its corpse fall to the ground and I said "Ahh nothing beats a warm meal"

I then turned my attention to the larger K'lor'slug who was now advancing towards me.

I yawned "You don't scare me Tubby" I shot force lightning at him and fried him to death.

I said to myself "No doubt these eggs would make an interesting meal but I can't carry them out of hear well might as well blow this place up"

I sheathed my vibroblade and pressed the button on the detonator, and walked out of the chamber.

I giddily counted down to the slaughter and BOOM! The explosives went off and destroyed every egg in the chamber while causing the ceiling to collapse.

I said "It feels so good to spill blood soon I'll spill an ocean of it"

I ran back to the entrance of the tomb I was eager to gloat about my victory in those weak pussy's faces.

When I met back with the sergeant he greeted me " I heard the explosion when you set off the charges, Outstanding, sir"

I smiled "Good, you know to praise your betters, pussy and you're welcome"

I then made my way deeper into the tomb killing looters, I made sure to make those filthy looters suffer by gouging their eyes out, sodomizing them with my vibroblade and disemboweling them, I even killed one looters by eating his face off, he tasted good but not as good as the K'lor'slug.

By doing these bloody and fun deeds I recovered the stolen sith artifacts.

I then realized "I don't know where the fuck Spindrall is! Force damn you Harkun!" I cursed loudly

But luckily for me I noticed what looked like a large sacrificial chamber up ahead and inside which were six acolytes who seem to be practicing their saber and Force abilities on training dummies, and at the top of the altar is an old man in brown sith robes.

I climbed up the steps to the altar and said "Hey old man I'm here pay attention"

The old man whom I assumed to be Spindrall Rose to his feet and seemed to ignore what I said he replied "Slave, Welcome to my humble hole."

He then turned to face me and continued  
"You are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb, And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval."

I bristled at bring addressed as slave and sarcastically replied "No you faggot, I just thought that this would be a good place to get some fresh air."

Spindrall glared at me "Show some respect!" He yelled though I wasn't intimidated in the slightest he then said

"Do you take me for a fool? No one comes into these tombs for the sheer pleasure of it - not even me." Spindrall turned around and gestured to the tomb itself.

"No, they come for power, because they sense that these tombs hold secrets of the dark side."

I looked around the tomb and became enamored with it's beauty I felt it the beauty of the dark side, for the first time in my life I felt the emotion called love it was foreign to me up until now.

"And they do - but before you can learn them, you must pass a trial of blood, Survive this, and I will teach you what I know."

I smiled my signature blood thirsty smile and walked down the stairs and Drew my vibroblade and prepared myself to maim and kill the six acolytes who were surrounding me as brutally as possible

I charged force lightning in my fully organic right arm and threw it at two of the acolytes frying them to a crisp before they even had a chance to attack me.

I then used my vibroblade to block a strike from another acolyte, I parried his strike and cut his right arm off making him scream in pain before I killed him by shoving my vibroblade inside his mouth down his throat.

I pulled my vibroblade out and blocked a strike from a fourth acolyte and I killed him by frying him with force lightning.

I rolled out of the way as the fifth acolyte threw force lightning at me, so I in turn threw my vibroblade at him in a spinning arc decapitating him.

There was now only one acolyte left the sixth one and I didn't need The Force to know that he was terrified of me.

I taunted him "I've got a special surprise in store for you" I rushed him and stabbed him in the genitals with my vibroblade making him let out a high pitch scream of pain.

I then yanked back my blade and ripped his dick off.

Holding his severed dick I shoved it down his throat while saying "Give yourself a blowjob you weak faggot! Hahahaha"

He died choking on his own dick.

With my fun time over I sheathed my vibroblade and walked back up to the altar where Spindrall had a look of slight admiration on his face, no doubt he appreciated my brutality so this old man was wise as they say after all.

"Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place." Spindrall said as he rose to his feet "But your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory - well done, But you are not Sith yet."

Spindrall placed his hands behind his back and began to pace about as he recited what I thought were the truest words ever spoken.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion, Through passion, I gain strength, Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. This is the Sith code. Commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?"

I smiled and said "Such beautiful truth yes I understand my Lord"

"Good. Then go, Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. And use your fear of him to grow stronger."

I rolled my eyes at what he said, me fear that shitstain Harkun? Never in a million years!

"He may raise his fist to strike," Spindrall said breaking me from my thoughts "But it is Lord Zash who determines if and where the blow will land."

I didn't care how he knew Harkun and Lord Zash so I simply bowed and left but not before he gave me a stone carving that no doubt was his mark of approval.

It wasn't long before I exited the tomb.

First before I reported to That shitstain Harkun I had to talk to a pussy named Sergeant Rikel.

"Greetings pussy I have taken care of your problem with the looters in the tomb." I said.

Rikel appeared a mixture of insulted and grateful he said "Ah, Then I'll assume my men are dead. Even so, you have done us a great service. Their loss is your gain, I suppose."

I said "Your men were weak you know what they say death is the final failure of the weak be glad that I helped you pussy"

He held up his hands defensively "I am my Lord I am"

I then left the pussy to do whatever the hell pussies do

I made my way back up the ramp to the sith academy.

I took time to admire the architechture the building was impressive and imposing to say the least I knew I was destined for greatness at this sacred place.

I was then confronted by a human who had pale skin, green eyes and black hair.

He said "You must be one of the slaves Harkun brought in. It's easy to see why he was so horrified you look like a monster out of a horror movie"

I smiled "I'll take that as a compliment" while making a mental note that this guy was yet another shitstain.

He ignored what I said and continued "Regardless, I am Assistant Overseer Markan, and I come bearing a message from Lord Zash to all new acolytes currently under Harkun's tutelage. All new acolytes are to learn martial skills as well as finish their trials. Though, why anyone thinks something as ugly as you can be taught is beyond me."

I was not intimidated by him and decided to fire a sarcastic comeback "I hope my instructors are a bit more learned than you."

"Someone with a bit less pull, you mean?" The shitstain asked before scoffing "Not for all the credits in the world. You will find the academy's instructors in the library. Hurry, and try not to embarrass your betters."

I hated his attitude and decided to teach him a lesson.

Reaching out with The Force I lifted Markan into the air putting him into a force choke.

His eyes widened in shock at my attack and he clawed at his throat trying to breathe.

I felt Teachers and acolytes focus their attention on me curious as to what I was going to do next.

I said to Markan " listen here shitstain I had a master like you once, she was a zabrak and you know what I did to her? I raped her and raped her again and then raped her some more to the point of near death, unfortunately youre a guy so I can't rape you because I don't swing that way however"

I flashed my signature sadistic smile and pulled out the bag of K'lor'slug shit and continued "I can make you day K'lor'slug shit"

I freed him from the force choke at which point he began gasping for air, I allowed him a few breaths before I began pouring the K'lor'slug shit down his throat.

I heard gasps of shock and wretching coming from both teachers and students alike.

Once I was done shoveling the K'lor'slug shit down his throat I threw him to the ground where the shitstain proceeded to puke his guts out.

I laughed and said "Your disgrace is not done yet it's time for you to meet little clark"

I pulled my pants down and proceeded to piss on him.

I laughed all the while and once I was done I pulled up my pants and spat on him.

I said "Look at you! How pathetic an assistant overseer laying in a puddle of shit, vomit and piss! Remember that I am the one who did this to you shitstain!"

I walked away with my signature sadistic smile and with several fearful glances being casted at me from student and teacher alike.

I was born to be sith.

Authors notes

So taters what did you think of the first chapter of my story? Clark my oc here just in case it wasn't obvious is a true Dark side sith!

So please follow, fav and review!


	2. Trials and The Beginning of a Harem!

Ahoy taters welcome to chapter 2 of The ascension of Clark Femur sithlord

NOW onto the story

CLARK's pov

After I humiliated that pompous assistant overseer I made it back to Harkuns office where the other acolytes already were, I was once again the last one to arrive.

But I didn't care.

But The Shitstain named Harkun did and he decided to bitch about it.

" Ah the last one always the late comer"

He continued "Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime"

I then wondered aloud "If Spindrall lives in the tomb where the fuck does he go to the bathroom at? Does he just shit and piss on the floor like an untrained dog?"

A few of the acolytes bursted out laughing at my idle though and I began laughing myself when I realized how absurd my thought was.

Harkun then roared "SILENCE YOU SLIMEBALLS!"

The acolytes let out girlish shrieks and figuratively jumped out of their skins.

I shook my head at how easily scared they were "You guys are pussies" I said to them.

Harkun then said to me "Slave you will keep any thoughts you have concerning bathroom humor to yourself do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes "Sure Shitstain if it'll get you off my back for 5 seconds sure"

Harkun growled and his veins throbbed before he took a few calming breaths and ordered us to present our stone carvings to him.

We did so and he looked each of them over, I could tell he was putting careful attention in his observation of them.

He then said "Acolyte Kory step forward please"

And the only other attractive person in the room (Besides me of course!) stepped forward, it was the muther fucking hot babe that I flirted with and whos ass I slapped earlier.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Kory the cute girl whos innocence I so badly wanted to steal stuttered "Y-Yes, Overseer."

I could tell she was afraid, in fact I could practically smell it, I can recognize the smell of a womans fear anywhere.

Harkun then said "You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this."

Kory looked ashamed at Harkun's words and the look of shame on her beautiful face made my cold black heart break in two and then filled it with rage towards Harkun.

"And that means" continued Harkun.

"NO!" I shouted as I leapt in front of Kory and caught The Force lightning Harkun shot at her.

I said "Don't worry Kory I won't let you die!"

I absorbed Harkun's force lightning rolling it into a ball in my hands.

Harkun realized that I was blocking his force lightning.

He yelled "Slave what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I yelled "I'm protecting a beautiful girl from being fried to a crisp by an ugly little dicked shit stain like you!"

Harkun roared "That's it DIE BOTH OF YOU!"

He increased the power of his Force lightning thus I had to put more effort into absorbing it and keeping it in the ball.

I said "No I won't die and neither will Kory, what will happen is that you and I are going to make a deal, you will allow me to take Kory as my apprentice I will teach her and mold her into a sith, if I fail you may kill us both and do so however you like I won't resist If I lose"

Harkun got exhausted from constantly firing his force lightning and he fell to one knee and stopped shooting he in deep heavy breaths asked

"And what If I don't agree to this deal you proposed you filthy alien hybrid slave?"

I smiled my signature sadistic smile "Well this pent up lightning has got to go somewhere, how about into your heart"

Harkun's eyes widened "You wouldn't dare kill an Overseer! Especially in front of witnesses!"

I laughed "Try me! You've got to the count of three! One- two"

Harkun shouted "Alright Alright you have a deal, Kory is your apprentice now shoot that ball of force lightning where it won't kill anyone important"

I said "I'm glad you saw it my way shitstain" and then proceded to throw the ball at Harkun's desk blowing it up.

Harkun yelled "My desk! That was made out of expensive imported wood and metal! Ooh you're lucky I'm a man of my word slave!"

I said "oh boo hoo cry me a river! It's not like you cant easily afford a new one"

Harkun said "You're lucky I can"

Kory stayed behind me and grabbed on to me like I was her life line in that room which to be realistic I was.

I did my best to send calming waves through The Force to her.

Harkun then pointed to that pompous Sith pureblood who bumped into me earlier and said "Meet our newcomer, Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves."

I held up a hand and began using it as a puppet to mock Harkun while I quietly said the words "Blah Blah Blah" to Kory.

I was trying to make her laugh but when I turned my right stalk eye to look down at her it seems me mocking Harkun that way terrified her further as she was afraid that it would draw his wrath.

I touched her feelings with The Force and it confirmed this so I stopped.

I then heard Harkun say "Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately, The rest of you get out of here, You know your trials. You too, Ffon, Spindrall awaits."

I laughed "Your pet hasn't even talked to Spindrall yet? Pathetic!"

If looks could kill I would've burst into flames from the look Harkun sent my way.

Soon the other acolytes had left and Kory and I were the only ones left in the room.

I walked up to Harkun with Kory still hiding behind me.

Harkun then said to me no doubt with as much hate as he could muster "Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?"

I snarled, the Shitstain was trying to intimidate me, there was a bigger chance of hell freezing over then that happening.

I said "You think you scare me shitstain? I've killed beings that can snap you like a twig and swallow you whole I could just as easily kill you"

"You're nothing and Don't forget it!" he said ignoring my threats.

'What a pompous arrogant jackass of a shitstain' I thought.

Harkun then said "Now your second trial, Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you which you will no doubt fail go to inquisitor zyn in the jails he will fill you in on the details, and take that weak bitch with you too hopefully he'll hasten both your demises"

I said "Don't count on our demise Shitstain I don't die easy and as long as I'm alive neither will Kory"

Harkun scowled "Don't boast Slave"

He continued "I don't want to see either of you again until you're back from the jails that's all now get out of here"

I flipped him off before I turned around and while making sure to keep Kory in front of me just in case Harkun decides to pull any of his Shitstain bullshit walked out of his office.

Once we were far enough away from Harkun, Kory broke down into tears and buried her face into my abs (I was much taller then her after all)

She sobbed "I- almost died! I would've*deep gasping breaths* if it wasn't for you! Thank you!"

I felt an emotion that I almost never felt in my entire life, pity.

I felt pity for this beautiful girl who's life came so close to being tragically cut short and to having her potential wasted.

I rubbed her back with my cybernetic left hand and stroked her hair with my organic right hand.

I said "Shhh it's okay my apprentice you have nothing to fear, as your Master I will protect you always and I will train you to be the most powerful sith you can be, that Old faggot doesn't know shit!"

Kory looked up at me with her tear stained face she asked "You really mean it? And are you referring to spindrall? He gave you his mark of approval so why would you insult him?"

I answered "Well even a broken moron is right once a day"

And it enraged me that Spindrall's lack of faith in Kory almost got her killed, the old faggot will pay for that some day I swear it!

I gently wiped the tears off her face and said "Kory there's no need to cry, I'm here and I'll protect you I promise"

Kory smiled and said "Thank you Master Hey I never got your name what is it?"

I answered "Well I'll be happy to tell you! My name is Clark Harrison Femur the fourth but you can just call me Master Clark!"

Kory gave me a seductive smirk and stood on her tippy toes so she could trace her finger across my chest.

"Well Master Clark" she said in a Sultry tone that made Little clark tingle "Is there a way I can repay you for saving my life"

I reached up with my cybernetic left hand and fondled her chest and said "We can discuss your repayment in the dorms tonight"

She said "Ooh that feels good just kiss me already!"

I then grabbed Kory by the waist, lifted her up and our lips touched.

I felt static erupt in my body, it was like my face was being electrocuted by force lightning but in a pleasant way.

Our kiss lasted for a few minutes before we parted for air and I put her down.

Kory then said "Well I guess we better get to the jails and see Inquisitor Zyn"

I smiled "Yeah and prove that Shitstain Harkun wrong!"

We resumed our trek to the jails and upon getting there I spotted what must've been Inquisitor Zyn.

He had grey hair and was quite fat to put it bluntly, he wore a robe of varying shades of blue.

He greeted me "Acolyte you've arrived and not a moment too soon"

He then spotted Kory and said "With a friend I see"

I smiled a genuinely friendly smile which was a rarity for me, I liked this guy already as he didn't adress me as slave.

Kory hid behind me, I could sense that she was afraid of him lashing out at her like Harkun had tried to do.

I Assured her "Kory don't worry He's friendly and if he tries to hurt you he'll suffer for it"

Inquisitor Zyn said "Yes Kory I'm not going to hurt you, you have untapped potential and it'll be a shame to extinguish it"

Kory slowly came out from hiding.

Inquisitor Zyn then said "Now, Acolyte, Harkun has given me very specific instructions. You were raised as a slave but must discard those traits and learn to control others. And I have just the task for that end"

The aging inquisitor pointed towards a part of the room where another acolyte was strapped to a metal torture table.

The strapped down Acolyte had bruises and cuts on him so I could tell he had been tortured already.

"Meet this driveling excuse for an acolyte. He will be your victim." Zyn said.

I smiled my signature sadistic grin, the word "Victim" filled me with Blood lust.

I said "Victim huh? This sounds like it could be fun"

Inquisitor Zyn scolded me "This is not an idle diversion acolyte"

If it was anyone else I would've gotten mouthy but I respected this man so I didn't argue.

Zyn continued "A short while ago, there was what we call an 'unauthorized murder' here in the academy. A rivalry among apprentices resulted in death"

He then ordered "Interrogate him. Make him tell you who committed this crime at any cost"

I could feel my blood lust growing till it almost eclipsed my normal lust I said "Cover your ears this may get a little loud"

Inquisitor Zyn replied "Thank you for the warning but I prefer to cherish every scream"

I thought 'Oh ho ho ho ho I like this guy I really do!'

While Inquisitor Zyn and Kory stood back and watched I walked up to the disgraced Acolyte and began to interrogate him.

That pussy who desecrates Korriban's soil with every step he takes and its atmosphere with every breath he took shook in pain when I approached.

His eyes widened in shock at what I was, once again I was getting "The Look".

That shock soon turned to fear and it was GLORIOUS!

He began to plead "Please, don't hurt me. I don't know anything"

I thought 'Hmm he's to quick to deny any knowledge of his involvement'

I said "You are such a pathetic leech pussy, to deny any knowledge so quickly means you must know something and you will tell me Leech pussy!"

My Fingers on both hands crackled to life with force lightning before shooting it out at the Leech pussy.

Of course I made sure to keep it on a low voltage so as to only cause agony and not death.

After a few minutes I stopped the attack.

The Leech pussy began to plead "Please, Don't do that again, I'll do anything"

I laughed and said "What shouldn't I do again? This?"

I sent a higher voltage of Force lightning this time making him convulse and yell in more pain.

After a few minutes I retracted it.

The leech pussy was far more willing to talk afterwards.

"STOP! Alright, I'll talk! He'll kill me, but I'll talk!" he cried out "The murderer is an apprentice named Essor Kayin, You have to protect me or he'll kill me"

I laughed and gathered up more force lightning in my hands and said "Oh I'll protect you alright this Essor kayin can't kill you if I kill you myself! Farewell Leech pussy Hahaha!"

I launched the third and final blast of Force lightning at the leech pussy who writhed and screamed before finnally dying.

I then went to report to Inquisitor Zyn.

I noticed the inquisitor looked stressed and/ or disappointed a little I was wondering did I not make the leech pussy's death slow and painful enough?

Before I could ask Inquisitor Zyn spoke up "You don't have to tell me - I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn't, Essor Kayin. Kayin's master is a Dark Council member, I'd be a fool to oppose him."

He then continued "But anyway, your trial here is done. I will send my commendations to Overseer Harkun. You may return to him now."

Out of curiosity I asked "What are you going to do about the murderer?"

Inquisitor Zyn answered "Nothing though the apprentice's master will have to be informed its not my business to dispense justice especially where the dark council is concerned"

I agreed "That makes a certain sense"

Inquisitor Zyn said "I'm glad you think so, it has been most pleasant watching you work acolyte and I truly wish you and your friend the best of luck in your future goals"

I bowed in respect to Inquisitor Zyn and Kory seeing me do so followed my lead.

Kory and I then said our farewells and headed back to Harkun's office.

Too soon kory and I reached The Shitstain's office.

Harkun said "Well well well I had been looking forward to cutting one of you down before we turn in for the night but it looks like I'll be spared the trouble, unsurprisingly Nighlok has gone missing also unsurprisingly Ffon has passed his first trial, it's only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot"

I quietly said "Harkun's such a windbag" to Kory.

I then mentally slapped myself 'Moron!' I said to myself in my head 'She's afraid of Harkun and insulting Harkun infront of her scares her!'

But to my sweet relief and surprise Kory let out a cute giggle and quietly said "You're right"

I smiled a genuinely friendly smile at her and with my organic right hand groped her ass.

She whispered "Master Clark you're such a naughty boy"

I then heard Ffon's obnoxious voice interrupting us "Did you hear me slave?! I'll tear you and your girlfriend apart!"

My friendly smile turned into a snarl and I placed Kory behind me "Oh yeah midget? I'd like to see you try! I've killed Rancors bitch!"

My hands crackled to life with Force lightning.

The Shitstain's voice then barged in "Slave you better not be thinking of attacking Ffon right here in front of witnesses if you do the consequences will be unfortuneate"

I ignored the Shitstain and strolled up to Ffon using my full height to intimidate him, I wanted him to know how small and insignificant he was compared to me.

Ffon shrunk back and I commanded "Apologize to Kory for threatening her NOW!"

Ffon quickly stuttered "S-s-Sorry K-k-Kory!"

Kory came out from behind me and said in a cocky tone "All is forgiven Ffon"

Harkun however was upset "You idiot! Don't apologize to the weak rodent! You know what? All of you get out of my sight it's time for you to be getting ready for bed anyways move it!"

All the acolytes except Kory and I bowed to Harkun and hightailed it out of the office while Kory and I simply smirked at Harkun and walked out at our own pace.

After we walked out of Harkun's office I said To Kory

"Kory now that its time to go to bed I'll take you to my dorm and teach you the joys of becoming a woman, as your Master it is my responsibility to teach you after all"

I finished the sentence by giving her a slap on the ass.

Kory giggled and said "Oh yes Master Clark teach me the joys of sex!"

She then jumped on top of me wrapping her legs around my abs and initiated a kiss with me while I helped hold her up by groping her ass.

This was our second kiss and it was just as good as the first.

And it became even better when I felt Kory's tongue poking and prodding at my gungan like lips trying to enter my mouth.

I opened my bill and allowed her tongue to enter and our tongues wrestled while tasting each other.

And me due to my gungan heritage came out on top over and over and over again.

All too soon we broke apart for air, gasping for breath and staring lovingly into each others eyes.

She said "You've got such a strong tongue and I love how addicted to my ass you are, makes my ass feel appreciated"

I smiled a lustful perverted smile "Oh it's appreciated alright! But I also appreciate your chest!"

And I removed my organic right hand to grope her chest.

Kory smiled and said "Just carry me Bridal style to the dorms already I want you to fuck me in the pussy roughly!"

I pulled her off me and swept her up bridal style "Your wish is my command Princess Babe"

Kory giggled "I like that nickname"

So I carried her bridal style to the boys dorms.

Unlike with Harkun's office we couldn't get to the dorms fast enough!

Eventually we reached my dorm which was Room Z-666 and I used The Force to press the button that opens the door.

Unfortunately my room mate who was a Rattataki with a cybernetic right eye was in there.

Said Cyborg Rattataki roommate said "Woah you're the Acolyte who made Assistant overseer Markan puke by forcing him to eat K'lor'slug shit and then you pissed and spat on him"

Kory laughed and said "Yep that sounds like something Master Clark would do"

My Room mate said "Oh this is Awesome I get to have the Legendary badass of the academy as my roommate! I'll do anything for you! Anything!"

I replied "Right now I need you to get lost as I'm planning on stealing this babe's innocence in this room and I don't want a third wheel cramping my style!"

My cyborg rattataki roommate bowed "Right away my lord have fun!" and ran out of the room.

I smiled "That was easy!" I said.

Kory then said "That's what happens when you are the academy's legendary badass! My master my boyfriend humiliated an assistant overseer on his first day at the sith academy! I'm so proud!"

I put Kory down and closed the door behind us and said "You're going to be more then proud soon enough"

I used The Force to tear off all of Kory's clothes leaving her naked.

Kory made no attempt to cover herself and even flaunted her now naked body.

I admired her big Double D cup bouncy breasts, her curvy legs, her hourglass figure and her shapely rear.

I had to have it! I had to steal the innocence that body held!

I pinned Kory against the wall with a Force push.

Kory said "Ooh you're rough no hesitation I like that"

I shot out my tongue and wrapped it around both her nipples squeezing and tasting them.

Kory moaned "Oh fuck that feels good! You're making my nipples hard!"

And it was true I could feel her nipples hardening in my tongues grip.

After a couple minutes I let go of her nipples and wrapped my tongue completely around her right boob sucking and squeezing the entire breasts.

Kory said "Ooh yeah Master it feels slimy but in a good way please don't stop"

With my organic right hand I squeezed her left boob and massaged it and with my cybernetic left hand I began to massage her clit.

Kory said "M-M-Master you're overloading My Body w-With pleasure I think I'm going t-to c-c-cuuuum!"

And she came right then all over my cybernetic fingers.

I pulled my tongue back and then my cybernetic left arm back so I could suck my cybernetic fingers dry of her juices.

Kory said "Master Clark seeing you suck my juices off your fingers makes me even more horny!"

I smiled at her "Good because we've got a lot more to explore!"

My tongue shot out again and this time around her left boob squeezing and sucking on it beginning the process of coating it in my saliva like I did with her right boob which I was now massaging with my cybernetic left hand.

After eight minutes Kory said "M-Master I'm going to cum again kyaaaah!" and she did her juices pouring out of her pussy and falling onto the floor.

I retracted my tongue off her now saliva covered left boob and said "You're such a naughty girl Kory you're squirting lewd juices all over the floor"

Kory said "But I'm your naughty girl Master!"

I chuckled "That you are"

I then quickly began taking my clothes off till I was as naked as Kory was and Little clark now erect at his full length of eight inches was in front of Kory.

I said to Kory "Now Kory I made you feel good I think its time you returned the favor"

Kory got on her knees and said "Yes Master I live to serve you!"

She slid Little Clark (My cock) inbetween her breasts and began titfucking me.

And it felt glorious her silky smoothe bouncy breasts surrounding my cock!

But it got even better when she took Little clark into her mouth and began sucking on him and even lightly biting him.

I said "Fuck yeah Kory you're great at this!"

Kory sent me her appreciation through The Force while she sped up her sucking and titfucking.

I then yelled "I can't hold it in! Drink every drop kory!" and I then unleashed my load of semen into Kory's mouth.

Of course due to my Chiss heritage my semen was blue.

Kory's cheeks swellled with blue semen and when I pulled Little Clark out some of it unfortunately came spilling out but she swallowed most of it.

She said "Master your semen is delicious*pauses* but why is it blue?"

I answered "Its blue because of my Chiss heritage, Chiss have blue semen and since I'm half chiss so do I"

Kory smiled "That's interesting and exotic"

I smiled down at her "I'm glad you think so now get up it's time for the grand finale where I steal your innocence!"

Kory got up and said "Oh yes please Master!"

I gently turned her around and said "I want to fuck you from the back position" (I was still fucking her in the pussy)

Kory said "You're so kinky master!"

To my dismay though I then heard the shitstain Harkun's voice say "Alien what are you doing out here at this time its lights out!"

I heard my roommate reply "W-w-Well overseer Clark brought a girl in and I think he and her are doing something private in that dorm so I don't think you want to go in there"

I then heard Harkun's voice say "Move aside"

Kory got a frightened look on her face "What do we do?" she asked.

I smiled evilly "Nothing, let's scar Harkun for life"

Harkun opened the door and began to say "Slave its lights out you shouldn't be" only for his jaw to drop and his face to turn pale when he saw Kory and I naked with my blue semen dripping down Kory's face and my cock positioned behind Kory.

Harkun said to Kory in a hoarse voice "You weak rodent have you no shame? You're a slave but you're still human and above that filthy alien hybrid"

He then closed the door and I heard him walking away for a couple paces before a sudden THUD happened.

I then heard my Rattataki cyborg roommate yell "Holy shit the overseer fainted!"

Kory and I both bursted out laughing.

Kory said "Master did you hear the tone of his voice? He was traumatized!"

I said "Yeah and the look on his face too!"

We continued laughing for a few more minutes before I said "Now where were we Kory Oh Yeah I was about to steal your innocence"

Kory had her hands on the wall her rear facing me.

She said "Please steal my innocence master it's a terrible thing to have"

I said "Gladly" before thrusting Little Clark inside her pussy breaking her hymen and making her gasp.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern.

Kory replied "Just give me a few moments to adjust and I'll be fine"

I did so and Kory then yelled "What are you waiting for?! Thrust already!"

I said "I'm going to make you my bitch" and began thrusting rapidly and roughly.

Kory moaned "Oh yes thank you Master"

I could feel Kory's walls surrounding my cock, squeezing it demanding that I give her my blue milk but I wouldn't surrender it yet.

I increased the speed and roughness of my thrust.

Kory said "Master your cock is so powerful I don't know how much longer I can fight the urge to cum ah ah ah Ahhhhhh"

Her pussy tightened to its maximum and I couldn't resist cuming either, I unleashed a huge load of my blue semen inside of Kory.

Kory said "Yes don't stop until you've got every single sperm cell inside me *signs in happiness*"

Once I was done I pulled out and Kory and I headed to my bed.

I said "Good night Kory I love you"

Kory replied "Good night Master Clark I love you to"

AUTHORS NOTES

So what do you think of this chapter? You just saw the beginning of Clark's harem! More girls will join in the future! And Kory will be the alpha female of the harem!

PLEASE follow, fav and REVIEW!


	3. Passing the trials! Sweet Victory!

AHOY TATERS!

Yes I know it's been a while since I updated this story but fear not for here's the update!

This chapter will contain more of Clark being both a Badass and an Asshole, so this chapter is full of Badassholery!

NOW LET'S GET TO THE STORY

(Clark's pov)

It was early morning, Kory and I had woken up together in bed naked together.

Kory stretched her arms, arching her back thus creating to me what looked like a beautiful sunrise of twin suns rising over a hill, the twin suns being her luscious bouncy breasts.

I stared with lust at her breasts which she noticed as she smiled at me and said "See something you like Handsome?"

I smiled "You're hot damn right I do" before I shot out my tongue and rapped it around her right breast and began using my tongue to squeeze and suck on her right breasts.

As I did this I could feel Little clark getting hard and standing tall.

Kory immediately grabbed Little clark and began pumping her hand on him up and down, she said "Looks like a Brave soldier of the Empire is ready to fight"

Just as we were getting ready to go at it again I heard a knock at our door.

A deep impulsive rage swelled up inside me at being cockblocked like this, though luckily I still had enough Sense to gently push Kory to the side.

My hands came to life with Force lightning and I yelled "GO AWAY SHITSTAIN!" and threw a bolt of Force lightning at the door.

*BOOOM!*

My door exploded outwards and I heard a pitiful yelp as I saw a strangely familiare Rattataki cyborg get thrown back.

'oh yeah my room mate' I thought 'He had to sleep outside on the hallway floor because I wouldn't let him in here'

I got off the bed, not even trying to cover myself to angry for that, and allowed Kory to cover herself with the blanket and pillow.

Stomping outside I could see a few of my fellow acolytes also up in the hall and they gaped at seeing me naked.

Ffon said "What a crude indecent barbarian" but I ignored the arrogant shitstain.

The rattataki cyborg pussy that was my roommate had recovered from the explosion that I caused and began to get up.

I quickly snatched him up with a Force choke and said "You have five seconds to tell me why you cockblocked me before I break your neck!"

I lessened my telikinetic hold on his throat so he could speak easier, he took in a deep breath and said "OVERSEERHARKUNTOLDMETOWAKEYOUUPITSBREAKFAST"

"What?" i asked "Try again but slower please"

My roommate repeated "Overseer harkun told me to wake you up as its breakfast time!"

My anger faded away from my roommate and I not so gently dropped him.

I yelled "HARKUUUUUN!"

However before I could do something that would either get me at best expelled or at worst killed Kory now clothed came rushing put and latched herself onto me.

She said "Master Clark please calm down we can have sex again tonight, just wait until then besides aren't you hungry"

I was about to say no, but at that moment my stomach traitor it was let out a loud growl.

I thought 'I could use some food right now'

I spoke "You're right Kory, I do have a craving for some eggs and sausage right now let's go"

I began to walk out of the hallway, But Kory grabbed onto me and I stopped.

I gave her a questioning look.

She said "Uh Master Clark you're not seriously planning on heading to the mess hall naked are you?"

I looked down and realized that yes I was still naked.

I ordered "Kory wait a momemt while I get dressed"

I went back into my room and quickly put on my clothes before rejoining Kory.

"Do I look good" i asked.

Kory smiled "As you always do Mastee Clark" and linking arms we walked out of the hallway to the messhall.

(A couple minutes later)

Kory and I arrived in the mess hall.

By the time we got to the messhall there was already a long line.

The line had atleast twenty people sticking out of the entrance to the food tables.

I said "Well this is bullshit"

Kory said "I guess we're going to have to wait in line"

I said "Future master sithlords like us wait for pussies like them? Not a chance! I've got an idea on how to get through this"

I walked up to the line and spin kicked the person in the very back on the head, he was out like a light hitting the ground.

I followed this up with a punch to the next person in line, they too fell to the ground unconscious (and with probably a few fractures in their skull too)

I then grabbed the next person by his leg and used him as a blunt object slammed him head first into the person after him in line.

There was a crack that i know other people would've found sickening but I found delightful as the flesh on their heads split open and ood came pouring out like a geyser.

I dropped the guy and both him and the guy who was the recipient of the guy being used as a blunt object dropped to the ground.

At this point the sixteen other people in the back of the line had noticed I was beating peoples asses.

One said "Hey that alien freak is cutting in line by knocking people out"

Another one a girl shouted "Let's beat his ass!"

The sixteen remaining acolytes in line charged me.

I yelled "Bring it on pussies I'll rip out your hearts and wipe my ass with them!"

I have been a gladiator my whole life and even without a blade my modyvwas a deadly weapon.

I lashed out with punches that broke jaws, kicks that broke legs and headbutts that broke skulls.

Soon all sixteen of the remaning acolytes lay on the ground in various states of injury, some had limbs bent at awkward angles, some were missing teeth, some had fingers broke so badly they were only still attatched by a milimeter of skin.

There was even one I punched so hard his eyeball had popped out and was now dangling on the optic nerve.

They were ALL still alive though but barely.

My hands were drenched in blood not a single drop of it my own.

I walked up to Kory who had a flabbergasted look on her beautiful face.

I said "My Empress your breakfast awaits"

Kory composed herself and said "As long as you're my boyfriend no one can hurt me, thank you I feel safe"

She kissed my cheek before walking towards the entrance to the area to get food.

As she walked away I couldn't resist the urge and gave her a slap on the ass.

She giggled "You're so naughty Master clark though next time please wash your hands before slapping my ass, I don't like getting other peoples blood on my pants"

"Sorry" I sheepishly apologized.

She said "No problem Master Clark just a simple oversight" and gave me another kiss on the cheek before resuming her walk towards the food serving area.

After watching her walk, admiring the curves of her ass as she walked I followed her.

When we got in line I saw that it was a droid serving our food.

It was a recycled medical droid.

Kory asked "What's on the menu for breakfast today?"

The droid answered "You have the choice of an egg sausage breakfast sandwich or a breakfast muffin"

I growled "You'll give us two of both"

The droid said "No can do acolyte sir that's against academy rules"

I walked behind the counter and with one arm picked the droid up and slung him over my shoulder.

The droid protested "What are you doing you ruffian?! Overseers help!"

"Even the Overseers can't protect you from me" I threatened while taking the droid out of the serving area to show him all the acolytes I brutalized.

"You see this?" I asked setting the droid down.

The droid shouted "Good force who the force fuck did this?!"

I got in his face "I did and I did it without The Force's help"

The droid immitated a gulping sound "What do you want from me?"

I answered "What I want from you is two muffins and two breakfast sandwhiches each for me and my sweet assed girlfriend Kory! Give them to us or I'll turn you into scrap metal!"

The droid shook his head fearfully "Yes sir yes sir yes sir!"

He ran back into the serving area while i walked back in.

The droid did what I "Kindly" asked of him and put two of each menu item on Kory and I's trays.

Kory spoke up "Actually I just want one of each, I have to watch my figure"

The droid begged "Please just take them and go"

I volunteerd "I'll take your extra portions!"

Kory smiled "Thanks Master Clark" and handed one muffin anf breakfast sandwhich too me.

Now I had three of each.

Kory and I headed out and looked for somewhere to sit.

To my delight I noticed that everyone who was already seated was looking at me with eyes wide with fear.

I grinned, it was my signature bloodlust grin.

I said "Kory follow me"

We headed to the most crowded table and just as i expected to happen everyone immediately picked up their trays and ran.

Well Everyone Except one.

My rival Ffon althe the sith pureblood shitstain.

He was trying his best to defy me but he was visibly shaking in fear.

He stuttered "I-I-I-I'm n-n-Not a-a-Afraid of you y-you o-o-o-overgrown hybrid fr-fr-FREEEEAK!"

I set my tray down, placed my hands on the table and leaned forward till my face was less then an inch away from his.

I then shouted "BOO!" in a booming voice.

Ffon althe screamed like a little girl and hastily got up from his seat to run away tripping at first and spilling his half eaten food all over himself.

Getting back up again he continued to run away.

Kory laughed and I smiled a Genuine friendly smile at the sound of her angelic laughter.

Kory said "Once again Master Clark you prove that you're the Academy's resident Badass"

I bowed to my angelic girlfriend and said "And that makes you the badass first lady of the Academy so shall we eat?"

Kory giggled "Of course Master Clark"

We sit down at the now empty table and began to dine on our meals.

(LATER AFTER BREAKFAST)

Kory, myself and the other acolytes were back in Harkun's office.

Harkun's face was a bright red as he bellowed at me "Slave! What you did in the mess hall was outrageous! You're lucky that none of those acolytes died otherwise you'd be expelled and executed!"

I laughed "Hey shitstain your face is so red I can't see your tattoo!"

Harkun roared "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE DIE SLAVE!"

The Force screamed at me in warning right before Harkun sent a wave of Force lightning at me.

I quickly grabbed an acolyte and shoved him in front of me.

*ZZZZZAPP*

The acolyte took Harkuns force lightning for me and he screamed in pain as he was burnt to a crisp before falling over dead.

I chuckled and asked Harkun "Are you feeling better now?"

Harkun looked shock that I managed to block his force lightning in time for a second time, he took in a few deep breaths to calm down.

His face went back to its normal color before he sat back down on its chair.

He then said "Okay now that I've worked off some of my anger it's time to tell you your new trials first up You Slave and Ffon"

He then continued "Both you And Ffon will have trials of intellect, trials that will test your ability to apply your understanding of The Force to solve problems"

Ffon although afraid of me tried to keep up his arrogant persona to impress his shitstain master Harkun.

"Y-Y-You D-d-Dont expect a a sl-sl-slave t-t-to be a m-match f-for m-me i-in intellect I-Ive been tr-trained b-by the gr-greatest teachers"

The shitstain Harkun said "Calm down Ffon and stop stuttering its annoying! I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you that's why you will have seperate trials"

I gloated "I don't need your charity shitstain"

Harkun growled "You're only digging your own grave"

Before turning his attention back to Ffon and saying "Ffon you will go to the library on the second floor of the academy and translate the following text for Lord Zash" *he gets up and hands a pad to Ffon before sitting back down*

"Yes Overseer" said Ffon before leaving.

"Brown noser" I muttered.

Harkun then addressed me "Slave deep in the ancient monster infested tomb of Marka ragnos there is a holocron filled with Dark secrets and encased in a great stone monument no one has figured out how to release the holocron from its stone prison in over a thousand years *he points at me* you will bring this holocron to me or you will die"

I smiled in excitement thinking 'Being the first person to retrieve this holocron will make me even more famous then I already am!'

I then said to Harkun "Hey it beats going to the library yawn!"

Harkun glared "Spoken like the idiot you are you will bring back the holocron or hope that the spirit of Marka ragnos himself returns to end your miserable existence now go"

I gave the shit stain a good bye flipoff before turning around and exiting his office with Kory infront of me to protect her (She's the only person here whom I actually care for besides myself)

Once outside Harkun's office Kory and I took a right to enter the hallway exit and after walking up a flight of stairs we decided to stop and talk.

Kory said "Wow Master Clark, Harkun REALLY hates you giving you a Task that no one in a thousand years has completed, do*pauses* do you think you can pass it? What will happen to you to us if you fail?"

Seeing that Panic was beginning to set In Kory I wrapped her up into my arms and held her into my muscular chest.

I said "Shhh, relax Kory I'm not going to let anything Happen to you I WILL pass this trial just for you I swear on my life, I will be the first to recover that holocron.

I'm not going to let any harm come to either of us, you especially my Princess babe and let's say I do fail to get the holocron, we just sneak in here kill Harkun and run away and claim refugee status in The Republic"

Kory looked up at me incredulously "You think that option would work we are sith acolytes after all?"

I laughed "Of course it would, The Republic are a bunch of weak willed naive summer children, all we have to do is concoct some sob story about how we were forced to become sith acolytes and the brutal torture and horror we endured at our sith masters hands, and the Republic will grant us Asylum in half a heartbeat!"

Kory smiled "Yeah The Republic is kind of naive"

I smiled a genuine warm smile back "I'm glad you see my point now I think both of us could use a good luck kiss before heading out"

Kory giggled her cite sexy giggle "With pleasure" before she jumped ontop of me wrapping her legs around my abs.

I used my hands to hold her up by groping her ass making her moan and say "Oh Master Clark My ass KNOWS who owns it and that its loved when you're around" before slamming her lips inti my bill.

As always the kiss was fantastic, my bill and her lips locked together and it felt like good electricity was being exchanged between our bodies between our lips.

Kory's tongue then prodded at my bill trying to part it and get inside.

I allowed her to do so and we began to tongue wrestle.

Due to my half gungan heritage my tongue had superior muscles to her human tongue but I actually wanted her to dominate me.

So I put as little force in the tongue wrestling as possible thus allowing Kory to pin my superior gungan tongue using her sexier but albeit physically infeior human tongue.

We broke apart for air taking in deep breaths.

Kory breathed out "I won"

I breathed out "Yes you did" we stared lovingly into each others eyes but we both realized that time was running out so I set her down and walked through the halls of the academy until we walked out into the sacred dessert of Korriban.

(LATER A SHORT TIME SKIP)

Kory and I had taken a Taxi to the lower wilds.

The lower wilds was a dessert area surrounded by canyons and covered in dry weeds, and it had the occasional boulder jutting out of the ground.

Kory and I were standing atop of a hill.

Kory looked around and said "Its amazing that anything can grow here on Korriban"

I said "It's proof of the beauty and power of the Darkside this planet is submerged in"

Kory then pointed at a herd of reptilian quadrupedal grey scaled massive animals she asked "Master Clark do you know what those things are?"

I adopted a fatherly and teaching tone "Those my dear apprentice are Tuk'ata they were created by Sith using Sith alchemy to experiment and alter harmless grazing animals native to Korriban, and turn them into violent carnivores that were meant to protect the Sith tombs on this planet"

Kory had stars in her eyes "Wow a history lesson on Sith history Thank you Master Clark!"

I chuckled "My pleasure my Princess babe"

Before we could continue further the herd of Tuk'Ata noticed us and one of them let out a roar and charged us.

My bloodlust filled grin appeared "So you want to dance with the devil eh? Well I would be selfish to refuse!"

I used The Force to propel myself towards the Tuk'Ata where I landed on his back.

I quickly repositioned myself so that my face was near his face and using The Force to enhance my jaw strength I proceeded to open my bill as wide as I could before biting into its face and pulling.

There was a loud wet *RIIIIIIIIIIIIP* as some of the Tuk'Ata's flesh gave way ripping off its face from the force of my bite.

The Tuk'Ata roared in pain and began bucking and running around in circles like a startled Taun taun to get me off.

While this was happening I heard a few of my fellow acolytes nearby comment on my current situation.

"is that guy seriously bitting a Tuk'ata's face off'

'Yes he is! That's the academy's badass Clark femur!'

'I heard he sent an entire line of acolytes in the messhall to the infirmary using nothing more then his bare hands No vibroblade no force!'

'I heard he insults Overseer Harkun by calling him Shitstain all the time'

'I heard he scares even Ffon the prodigy'

'He's obviously a crazy psychopath'

'I think he's to crazy even for us Sith'

I laughed at their comments about me as I continued to bite the Tuk'Ata's face off, after tearing off eleven pieces of the right side of its face I had exposed a lot of skull and muscle.

I then reached out with my hand and shoved my fingers into its right eye and gouged out its right eye.

The Tuk'Ata shook in rage and pain like never before and I was sent flying.

I collided upside down with a boulder.

"Ow" I said in a bored voice, as I had endured worse in my gladiator days.

The Tuk'Ata that I injured was very po'd at me and was making another charge at me.

Getting myself straightened out I got up and said "Welcome to hell!" And blasted it with Force lightning.

The Tuk'Ata screeched falling and spasming as it burned and died.

I stopped my attack and bowed to my audience "Thank you thank you the next show starts in *Three more Tukata begin to charge me* the next few seconds, Hey Kory can you help me out here? Not that I need it but fighting these Tuk'Ata will be good training for you"

I withdrew my vibroblade and Kory did the same "Yes Master Clark!" She answered.

The three Tuk'Ata split up, two went for me obviously seeing me as the bigger threat while the third one went for Kory.

I force jumped out of the way as a Tuk'Ata leapt towards me roaring with its claws barred.

I had put a lot of Force energy in my jump and was thus twenty five feet above the monster, I then re-oriented myself so that I was upside down and had my Vibroblade facing downward towards The Tuk'Ata underneath me.

I began to do a corkscrew spin as I fell and used The Force to make myself fall faster and crash into the Tuk'Ata vibroblade first with great force.

*boom*

I kicked up a huge dust cloud that obscured my own vision.

When the cloud cleared I found That I was at the bottom of a crater, I wondered aloud "I wonder what kind of damage I inflicted on the Tuk'Ata" using The Force I jumped out of The Crater and back onto the main ground.

I saw the remains of the Tuk'Ata, I had split it in half with my attack.

I smiled and yelled "I am bad boo yah!"

There was still a second Tuk'Ata though and it charged me.

I quickly used The Force to pick up a boulder and hurl it at The Tuk'Ata sending it flying into a canyon wall where it was crushed.

I laughed at its squeals of pain, obviously the thing was still alive.

As the boulder fell down I noticed that I had broken all four of its legs and knocked out several of its teeth.

I walked up to it clicking my tongue "Oh poor baby I guess I might as well put you out of your misery" and promptly decapitated it with my vibroblade.

I licked its blood off my blade "Delicious" I said.

I then heard a scream of pain that actually sent chills down my spine.

It was Kory's!

Turning around I saw that Kory had been pinned down by the Tuk'Ata she was fighting, it has left deep claw marks on her left arm and had sunk its teeth into her right shoulder.

That's not to say Kory hadn't inflicted injuries on the beast too, it had several stab and slash wounds from her Vibroblade.

Seeing Kory being hurt filled me with rage "GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU UGLY ABOMINATION"

A dark red aura surrounded me and I reached out with my hands and caught the Tuk'Ata that was attacking Kory in a Force choke.

Using The Force I began to telikinetically choke The life out of it.

But I was calmed down out of my murderous rage when I felt Kory hug me and kiss my cheek.

"Master Clark Please calm down I'm alright see?"

I felt my rage begin to fade, replaced by love for her and confusion.

I kissed her back and asked "I love you to but why don't you want me to kill this thing"

Kory answered "Because I want to be the one to kill it, I want you to teach me how to use Force lightning so I can kill it that way"

I was stunned 'Oh yeah I am her master after all'

I said "Allright Force lightning is an art of the Dark side to use it, you must concentrate on negative emotions such as Anger, hate and fear and direct them towards your finger tips, another negative emotion you can use is sadism"

Kory said "Okay I think I got it please put the Tuk'Ata down so I can have a fair fight with it"

Reluctantly I did just that, I was worried about Kory getting mauled again.

Kory waited for The Tuk'Ata to recover from my Force choking of it.

I used The Force to get a feel of her mind as she prepared.

Eventually The Tuk'Ata recovered and charged her.

Kory's thoughts were focused on her anger towards Harkun, her fear of him, and her hatred towards him.

Which were because of how he tried to kill her and of how he treats me on a regular basis and of how he tried to kill me too.

I could sense that she was sending all those bottled up emotions to her finger tips.

Kory then let out a scream of anger and Force lightning bursted forth from her hands and struck the Tuk'Ata.

The Tuk'Ata roared in pain and collapsed suffering a force lightning induced seizure before dying.

Kory finished killing it and she got an ecstatic look on her face "I did it!" She yelled before screaming "I FUCKING DID IT DID YOU SEE THAT MASTER CLARK!"

She jumped up and down like a school girl playing hop scotch.

Except it looked sexy when she did it.

I walked up to her and gave her a slap on the ass and said "Gold job Kory this is your congratulations ass slap"

Kory smiled "Thank you Master Clark" before she kissed my cheek and said "Well we better resume our trek"

I then saw her wounds bleeding again, luckily I had a medkit with me.

I grabbed ahold of her arm and said "First we treat your wounds THEN we resume our trek"

Kory said "Come on Master Clark it's just a scratch don't let me slow you down because of a few scratches"

I gave her a pointed look "Kory we aren't going anywhere until I treat your wounds, I don't want you suffering an infection and that's final"

Kory warned "Well Harkun is going to get on your case if you're late again"

I rolled my eyes "As if I ever gave a damn what that Shitstain thinks"

Kory sat down on the sand so I could treat her.

I took some anti biotics out of the medkit and began to disinfect Kory's wounds before applying bacta patches to them all the while I did my own impression of Harkun.

*My Harkun impression* "Look at me I'm The Force's gift to this star filled galaxy! I'm an overseer everyone brown nose my ass especially you slave! I'm a racist asshole but that's okay because I'm human and I'm rich so that makes whatever I do okay"

As I finished Bandaging up her wounds Kory bursts into laughter and fell on her back laughing.

"hahahahaha That's the most accurate impression of Overseer Harkun I've ever seen!" She said sitting back up and wiping a tear from her eye.

I laughed and offered a hand to help her back to her feet which she accepted.

I then said "of course it is because it's the only impression because everyone else is to much of a pussy to stand up to him"

Kory smiled "Only you The Academy's bad ass"

I jerked my thumb at myself "Yep only me"

We then resumed our trek towards The Tomb of Marka Ragnos.

(Time skip)

As we came closer to the Tomb I could feel myself getting a headache.

And I wasn't the only one, Kory was clutching her head in pain.

I asked "Your head hurts?"

She replied "Yeah It feels like there's pressure building up in my sinuses waiting to erupt"

I said "Its the Dark side's presence here, cherish it my student it means we're making progress towards the tomb"

"Right Master Clark" said Kory and we resumed our trek.

(Another timeskip)

Kory and I were now in front of the tomb, well to be precise we were one hundred feet outside its entrance.

We saw a camp outside the entrance and the camp was inhabited by humans whom appeared to be former acolytes.

However I didn't need The Force to know that The Dark side's presence here had driven them insane.

One was in a fetal position rocking back and forth babbling "Mommy where's my mommy I want my mommy"

I snorted and laughed "Dickless momma's boy"

Kory on the other hand looked scared "That's creepy that creeps me out"

I laughed "Kory you have no reason to fear I'll protect you from momma's boy over there if worst comes to worst"

I observed that there were fourteen others in varying states of insanity.

One was giggling like a madman while chewing his own arm off.

Kory asked "What The Force fuck?! How could someone do that to themselves?"

I laughed "The Darkside obviously, its as potent as Death sticks on cocaine its the best drug in the universe"

I admit watching a guy go so insane that he was chewing his own arm off entertained me.

I know that makes me sound crazy, probably because I am.

I lived a harsh life as a gladiator slave before becoming what I am now, I guess becoming a psychopath was my coping mechanism to slavery.

Anyways back to Kory and I's adventure.

I walked up to the Momma's boy and kicked him across the face, thus creating a crunching sound as his nose broke and sprayed blood across my boot.

To my slight surprise he didn't even blink.

He just looked up at me and then at Kory.

The crazed Momma's boy then walked around me and looking at Kory yelled in a desperate tone "Are you my mommy?! Please tell me you're my mommy"

Kory's eyes went wide with fear and I felt an instinctive urge to protect her.

She squeaked out "N-No S-sir"

I began to say "Listen Momma's boy you're scaring my girlfriend so ba"

I was then interrupted when the momma's boy let out a screeching baby like wail.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAAA!"

It was so loud that Kory and I were forced to cover our ears.

Once he was done he cried with tears and blood trailing down his face "Impostor mommy impostor you impersonated my mommy I'll kill you!"

He with drew his vibroblade and charged Kory.

I in response withdrew my own vibroblade.

"You just fucked up big time Momma's boy"

Intercepting him I cut off his left hand the one holding the vibro blade.

He screamed in pain which lowered to a pitiful squeak when I stabbed him in the genitals.

After castrating him I said "Now your body is just as dickless as your personality before I finished him off by decapitating him"

And feeling a need to punish this Momma's boy further I burned his decapitated head with Force lightning.

I said "This is what you get for trying to lay a hand on my Princess babe You Momma's boy!"

Kory then tugged on my shirt saying "Um Master Clark I think you just woke up the asylum"

I looked and indeed the fourteen other crazies had withdrawn their blasters and vibroblades and were now charging us.

I instructed "Allright Kory you and I will be working together on this one remember how to use force lightning"

Kory pulled out her own Vibro blade and answeres my question by killing one of the charging crazies with a blasts of her own force lightning.

She smiled at me "You'll find that I'm a dilligent student Master Clark"

I smiled back "That I have no doubt"

Two crazies charged us.

The one who charged me was the guy who was chewing his arm off.

He was weilding a blaster in his still intact right arm and firing it on full auto as he got closer to me.

Another crazy who by the looks of it had carved a smile into their face and cut their own eyelids off charged Kory.

Kory blocked their Vibroblade with her own before pushing them back and slicing them in half.

I told myself 'Focus Clark focus Kory can handle herself!'

Using my Vibroblade I deflected blaster bolts from the guy who had partially chewed off his own left arm.

I ran up to meet him and once I got within range I cut off his still intact right arm at the shoulder.

He didn't scream in pain which wasn't surprising considering what he was doing to himself only moments before.

He laughed even more at the injury I inflicted on him.

I punched him and there was a *CRACK* as his jaw broke and several teeth came flying out.

He continued to laugh but it was a gargle bloody laugh.

I said "That's enough out of you" and using my vibro blade sliced him in half and just before his upper half could hit the ground I grabbed his head and twisted it backwards at one hundred eighty degrees thus breaking his neck.

I checked on Kory, she had killed three crazies while I was busy mutilating the self cannibalistic one.

"Time to catch up" I said before I shot a blast of Force lightning at a crazy that tried to attack Kory from behind.

Kory looked behind her, saw the crispy burnt crazy and thanked me.

Receiving a warning from The Force I deflected a blaster bolt from another crazy.

He shouted "Death! We're this planets food and we feed it with our deaths by dying! Death death death!"

He fired with wild abandon.

I deflected and ducked behind a street lamp (Why there was a street lamp in front of the tomb who knows?)

And using The Force I picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the crazy.

Needless to say he was reduced to a smear.

There were eight crazies left.

One of them raised his blaster at me screeching like a kawakian monkey lizard.

The guy had apparently desperately wanted to imitate one as he had drilled a tail made of sticks into his own behind to give himself a tail like said animal.

I zapped the kawakian monkey lizard wannabe with force lightning thus ending his pitiful life.

I turned one of my short stalks to check on Kory, I saw her Zap one Crazy from afar and decapitate another that got to close.

"That's my girl" I said as I turned my attention back to my own battle blocking a vibro blade from another crazy while doing so.

The crazy was laughing he asked me "Can you hear them? Hear the voices of the dead? I hear dead people! They want us to join them!"

I simply kicked him in the balls and although it didn't have much of an effect on him as it would a sane person, it still had enough of an effect to make him let out a slight gasp of pain and weaken his push (His push of his vibroblade against mine) thus allowing me to push his vibro blade out of his hand before I sliced his both his legs off.

He fell to the ground with a scream at which point I finished him off with Force lightning.

There were now four crazies left two fighting both me and Kory.

One Crazy who had gouged out one of his own eyes and cut off both of his own ears said "My face is beautiful isn't it? I'll make your face beautiful like mine yes? That's what you want yes?"

I said "Fuck no you freak show" and using The Force I force choked him.

His buddy fired a blaster at me which I blocked before I finished off the face guy by force pulling him over and stabbing him through the heart with my vibroblade.

I then after pulling my vibroblade out focused on my last crazy.

He chuckled maniacally yelling "DIE!" inbetween.

I used Force speed to enhance my speed and close the distance between us, once that was done I sliced his head in half separating his eyes, nose and upper jaw from his bottom jaw.

His body now only having his neck and bottom jaw with its tongue hanging out fell to the ground followed shortly after by the top half of his head.

I turned around to see if Kory needed my assistance only to see she was killing the last crazy with Force lightning.

I smiled and walked up to her and slapped her ass.

Kory turned around and smiled "Oh Hi Master Clark I see you've taken care of your crazies, I've taken good care of mine"

I replied "Yes you have and you looked like a sexy predator while doing so"

Kory cocked her hip "Well I am The First lady of the bad ass of the academy so I guess I am a natural predator, so shall we proceed into the tomb"

I said "Follow me" and lead the way.

With me in the lead, Kory and I entered the tomb and took a right down a flight of stairs, there we encountered a group of failed/ exiled acolytes, these weren't crazy like the ones we just killed outside the tomb.

I figured these failed/Exiled acolytes were in hiding, and they earned themselves a Darwin award by attacking Kory and I as we made short work of them.

After massacering the acolytes I leading Kory took a left into the chamber where the holocron was located.

Kory and I walked up the stairs leading into the chamber.

In the chamber Kory and I encountered Multiple Shyrack screechers.

In case you don't know they are these giant red ugly insects with four bladed legs, a bladed tail, membranous wings that allow them flight and the ugliest compound eyes that look like a rotting brain.

Two Shyrack screechers charged both me and Kory.

Kory immediately lashed out with Force lightning while I caught mine in a force choke and after playing with it for a minute force pulled it towards me where I decapitated it.

Two more shyracks charged Kory and I.

I shot the second one who charged me with Force Lightning while Kory killed her second one by cutting its wings off before stabbing it five times.

There was one Shyrack left and I smiled at Kory "Together My Princess Babe"

Kory smiled back "Together"

We both shouted "DIE SHITSTAIN!" while firing force lightning at it simultaneously causing it to explode into ash.

We both laughed afterwards before getting down to business.

There was a metal ramp nearby, the metal ramp was built like a flight of stairs and circled the stone monument that imprisoned the Holocron.

Kory and I walked up the ramp and once on top we were facing the point of the monument which glowed orange and red.

Kory asked "How are we going to get the holocron out?"

I chuckled "Isn't it obvious? Brute force it out!"

I charged up my Force lightning and shot it at the monument.

The monument seemed to shudder angrily and at the bottom of the ramp two Shyracks and a Tuk'Ata rushed into the room.

Kory said "I'll handle the beasts you continue brute forcing the monument"

I asked "Kory are you sure"

But was interrupted, Kory smiling said "I'm the first lady of the bad ass of the academy I can handle this"

I smiled back "Go then"

Kory ran down the ramp with her vibroblade raised yelling "Come at me beasts!"

I turned my attention back to the monument "You asked for it shitstain" I said as I concentrated more of my pent up rage and hatred to my finger tips.

"Just open damn it!" I yelled as I shot a stronger blast of Force lightning.

The monument shuddered violently under my second blast before breaking thus revealing The Holocron.

"Bingo I got bingo!" I joked as I picked up the holocron.

Kory then came back up the ramp, to my relief she was nonetheworse for wear.

She asked "I take it that means you got the holocron?"

Smirking I showed it to her and she smirked right back.

She said "I cant wait to see the look on that pompous asshole we are forced to call our teacher's face when you return with this"

I laughed "Neither Can I"

(TIMESKIP AFTER WE MADE OUR WAY BACK)

By the time Kory and I made it back we were Fashionably late as usual.

Ffon and my other fellow acolytes (of which there were three) had arrived before us.

Upon me entering Harkun's office Harkun said to me in a Deep throaty voice that would've intimidated any acolyte that wasn't me "You better not be wasting my time slave, you better have the holocron"

Suppressing my anger at being called Slave I handed him the holocron with a smirk on my face.

He took it and growled, his face twisting into a look of rage and disbelief.

He composed himself and said "A fake or stolen from the library probably I'll deal with you later"

To my surprise I heard defiance towards Harkun from the person I least expected it from (Well besides from the brown noser Ffon of course)

"Screw you asshole go give a Sarlacc a blowjob"

I actually gaped and turned to look at Kory who had stepped up right next to me and wasn't hiding behind me.

I wasn't the only one everyone in the room including Harkun himself was gaping.

Harkun then composed himself and growled "Alien's whore You've obviously picked up on your boyfriend's stupidity I suggest you get back behind him before I kill you where you stand" he punctuated his statement with his hands crackling with Force lightning.

The Force warned me that this was no Idle boast so I quickly put Kory back behind me to protect her but not before she flipped him off though I don't believe Harkun saw her do that as he just happened to blink when she did.

Harkun then took a few calming breaths while rubbing his temples before saying "Now I believe its time for another demonstration, Gerr step forward"

A human male who was tall and muscular (But still atleast a whole four inches shorter and probably only half as muscular as me)

Stepped forward saying "Yes Overseer"

Harkun then instructed "Ffon kill him"

Ffon said in a voice dripping with obvious sadism and bloodlust "With pleasure overseer"

Geer made a break for it running for the exit.

I thought 'You cowardly fool'

He didn't even make it halfway before Ffon shot him with Force lightning.

Not enough to kill, only enough to cause him to collapse twitching in pain as the purple energy wracked his body.

Ffon then walked over to him, he walked like a predator savoring his meal.

I recognized that walk as I had walked that walk a over a dozen times before.

Ffon pulling out his Vibroblade slashed Gerr and almost decapitated him, leaving his head hanging onto his body by an inch of skin.

Ffon sheathed his Vibroblade but didn't lick it.

I thought 'He's letting that delicious blood go to waste, what a shame, and Gerr was a naive idiot he should've known Harkun was planning on having him killed the moment Harkun ordered him to step forward.

If I was Geer I would've attacked Harkun the moment he ordered me to step forward or attacked Ffon the moment he was ordered to kill me.

Oh well Gerr just won a Darwin award'

Harkun resumed speaking "Let Gerr be an example to you, Ffon destroyed him easily like he will destroy all of you! Are there any other objections?"

I smiled remembering Ancient Sith wisdom and said "You are only giving us power Harkun"

Harkun glared and replied "And your comments are only hastening your death slave"

He continued "Now the rest of you know the next trial, go, you slave stay here"

Ffon and the two other still alive acolytes left just leaving Kory and me with Harkun.

Harkun glared at me so hard, I think he was actually trying to set me on fire with his gaze.

He said "Now slave you think yourself pretty clever getting that holocron don't you?"

I smiled and decided to boast "I really am the best, I have the best brains *I point at my head* I have the best Muscles *I do a series of flexing poses* and I have the best dick *I do a pelvic thrusting dance*"

Kory laughed and said "I can most certainly attest to the latter two!"

Harkun yelled out "YOU FILTHY IMMATURE HYBRID!"

He then said in a calmer voice "You are lucky Lord Zash finds you useful, now for your trial.

The last Darkest secrets of Tulak hord are buried in his tomb Lord Zash wants this text but the final resting place of the dead lord is not easily trespassed you will not be the first to die there"

I decided to throw another jab at him "Yes I get it Already you send me into a tomb to do the impossible hoping I die and I come back and prove you wrong"

Harkun roared "Shut up slave I've had about enough of your mockery do not come back here until you've gotten the text of Tulak hord's tomb.

Out of my sight slave!"

I laughed at his anger that I triggered from him before Kory and I exitted his office.

After exitting Harkun's office and once we were outside the academy.

I said to Kory "Kory what were you thinking talking to Harkun like that?"

Kory for the first time ever glared at me and put her hands on her hips she said "What's wrong with me doing it? You do it all the time!"

I replied "But I can defend myself from Harkun if he tries to kill me you can't!"

Kory yelled "Yes I can! I've gotten stronger since we've gotten together! And even if he were to overpower me I've got you by my side so I know for a fact that you'll come to my rescue and kick his pompous shitstain ass I have faith in you Master Clark all I ask is that you have faith in me too"

She reached out and cupped my face with her left hand, I leaned into her touch and sighed.

I said "Allright Kory I will have faith in you, It's just that you're not my first girlfriend, A while ago I was in love she was my first, my first kiss, my first pussy, my first everything, she was the one who gave me my tattoos, but she died horribly and I don't want the same to happen to you"

Kory looked at me with pity "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to me I will stay by your side"

"I'll hold you to that" I said.

(SMALL TIMESKIP)

Kory and I were currently battling rebellious slaves and reprogrammed droids in the tomb of Tulak hord.

Usually I enjoyed killing people but not slaves.

You see as a former slave myself I felt a kinship with them, I could sympathize with their desire to rebel.

Thus I tried to make their deaths quick and painless.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I decapitated one rebellios slave.

A reprogrammed droid shot its blaster at me and I quickly took down the droid using Force lightning.

Six more rebellious slaves charged me.

Two of them were immediately killed by Force lightning courtest of Kory.

I thanked her and we went back to our seperate fights, Kory slitting the throat of another rebelling slave.

While I used my vibroblade to block the blaster bolts of the four charging me.

Once we were within range of each other I sliced through each of them through numerous vital areas while apologizing over and over again.

Soon all the rebellious slaves and reprogrammed droids were dead.

Once that was done Kory asked me "Master Clark you look sad, I've never seen you apologize to someone for killing them before"

I sighed "As you know I used to be a slave so its hard not to sympathize with rebelling slaves, I know that I could've easily been among them in any other timeline, I just got lucky and ended up enrolled here at the academy"

Kory shook her head "I'm a former slave too but I just didn't concentrate on the fact that they were slaves I just focused on the fact that they were trying to kill us"

I shrugged "Well I don't blame then, back when I was a slave I wanted to kill my masters and anyone who enforced their rule too, I even made a few murder attempts some of them were successful and I had to bury the evidence, now shall we advance?"

Kory gestured "Lead the way Master Clark"

And so I lead the way deeper into the tomb, we went straight forward before taking a right into another hallway and then going straight again and up a flight of stairs which led us into a tomb that had an atleast twenty foot tall stone carving with Sith writing on it.

I said "Jackpot baby" and pulled out my Datapad and began to copy the text from the stone slab onto my Datapad's memory drive.

I then said "Well Kory We've got the text from this chamber, time to head to the next chamber of The Tomb of Tulak Hord"

Kory bowed "Yes Master Clark"

Together we exited the Antechamber of Tulak hord and following our Holo map began to head to the machine vault of Tulak hord.

Kory and I walked across Korriban's sacred sand.

Kory said "Phew" and wiped some sweat off her brow "It sure is hot out here isn't it Master Clark"

I immediately agreed with her "You can say that again, my gungan heritage makes this heat even worse for me then it does for you! I'd be much more comfortable in an aquatic environment or a frozen environment the latter due to my Chiss half"

We stepped on some dry Korriban grass that crunched beneath our feet and saw a sandy hill that led to a small three stepped group of stone stairs.

I said "Let's hurry and get into the machine vault so we can get out of the son"

"Agreed" said Kory.

We ran up the sandy hill, then jumped on top of the three stepped stone stairs then went straight ahead and ran atop the next stairs which had four steps and we finnally entered The Machine vault of Tulak hord's tomb.

Upon entering it we had to once again walk up stairs, several this time.

Aftef reaching the top of the stairs and finally making it in the tomb Kory said while panting "Would it have killed The Ancient sith to have put an escalator in here instead of stairs?"

I simply smiled and said "Feel that cold air its much cooler here in this tomb then it was outside"

Kory paused "Yes finally*breathes in deeply* fresh cool air"

We took a few minutes to admire the coolness before I steered us back on our mission.

I guided us ahead, we went forward and took a right where we encountered a Shyrack.

I said "Don't worry I got it"

The monster began to screech before I caught it in a Force choke and began to strangle it to death.

Once that was done Kory and I went forward where we entered a room where we encountered three more Shyracks.

Kory withdrew her vibroblade "Master clark please allow me"

"Go ahead Princess babe make me proud"

And make me proud she did, as she sliced in half down the middle one Shyrack, force lightninged another and cut the wings off and decapitated the last Shyrack.

I walked up to her and gave her a congratulatory slap on the ass.

"Great job my apprentice"

Kory giggled "Thank you Master, simce I did such a great job can I get three more slaps on my ass"

I smiled "You're such a naughty girl Kory sure why not"

I reared back my organic right hand and with great force slapped her ass three more times.

Upon the third slap Kory moaned and fell to her knees "Force fucking hell my ass is in love with your hand"

I chuckled and helped her up "Of course it is because you're a naughty slutty sith"

Kory jumped on top of me and yelled "Yes I am! But I'm your naughty slutty sith Master Clark!" She then rammed her lips into my bill.

We made out for the next few minutes, our tongues clashing, though I again allowed Kory to win in Tongue wrestling.

Once we broke apart for air I lowered her to the ground and we continued forward shortly coming across the Machine vault tablet.

The machine vault tablet was like the last tablet, an incredibly tall ancient stone slab with sith writing on it.

Pulling out my pad I began copying the text.

Once that was done I said "Well onto The Archives"

Kory and I exited the room containing the stone slab, om the way out we encountered and killed a few more Shyrack's.

We walked out of the hallways, down the stairs of the entrance and were finnally outside the machine vault.

Kory fanned herself with her hand "Heat how I missed you so-NOT!"

I said "Speak for yourself! Like I said earlier it's even worse for me because I'm a Chiss/ gungan hybrid"

We then took our route away from the entrance to the machine vault and began making our way to the Archives.

Along our way to the Archives Kory pointed out to me a group of three armed humans plus a droid.

She said "Master Clark those are more rebelling slaves and a droid they reprogrammed shall we attack them"

My thoughts on the matter were that I didn't want to spill the blood of slaves if I could avoid it so I answered

"No we sneak past them"

Kory bowed her head "As you wish"

Using The Force I hurled a rock past one of the rebelling slaves.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"Probably an imperial who needs to be shot let's check it out" said another.

The three rebelling slaves and the reprogrammed droid left their position to check out the sound I caused thus allowing Kory and I to sneak past.

Not to long after Kory and I had entered The Archives chamber.

We walked down a stone ramp entering the under ground part where we saw three entrances each leading to a different room.

Kory and I took the entrance in the middle and after entering it took a left and walked a ramp downwards to another room.

Once in that room we took another left and entered the room with the tablet of the archives in it.

There was only one obstacle in our way, The K'lor'slugs.

Of which there were plenty.

A K'lor'slug that didn't even reach up to my waist in height tried to take a bite out of me.

It paid for its foolishness with its life by being force fed my vibroblade.

"Congratulations you just won a Darwin award" I joked.

More K'lor'slugs approached Kory and I two of them were just as tall as me!

One of them approached me the other Kory.

I stabbed mine in the chest before firing Force lightning at it.

It roared in pain but continued to try to eat me thus forcing me to use Force speed to dodge and stab it five more times while cancelling my Force lightning.

I tool note of the damage I had inflicted, It was burnt and bleeding.

So I made a final attempt to finish it off, gathering Force energy into my body I used Force speed combined with my vibroblade to decapitate the creature.

With mine dead I looked at Kory and saw that she had just finished her own giant K'lor'slug off, by stabbing and slashing it atleast a dozen times and combining the stab wounds with Force choke to strangle it to death.

Another K'lor'slug this one being maybe two feet shorter then me charged me.

I gathering Force energy Force pushed it into a nearby wall with so much well *pauses* Force that it splattered like the bug it was.

After that I looked around and said "Well it looks like all The K'lor'slugs in this room are dead, you did a good job in helping me Kory thank you"

Kory kissed me on my cheek "You're welcome Master Clark"

We then walked up to the Tablet of the archives and as per routine now I copied the text onto my datapad.

Afterwards I sighed "Well this adventure was a fun way to kill time but now its over and now it means I have to see that Shotstain Harkun again"

Kory put a hand on my shoulder "Cheer up Master Clark don't think of it as you having to see him again, think of it as him having to ses you again and you once again proving him wrong"

I laughed "Good job in cheering me up Kory"

I spun her around and slapped her ass roughly as a Thank you.

Kory turned back around and giggled saying in a happy tone "You're such a naughty pervert Master Clark"

I grabbed her chest with both hands and squeezed causing her to let out a moan.

I then said "But I'm your naughty pervert Kory"

Kory said "That you are"

Letting go of her chest, I decided it was time to head back to Harkun's office.

On our way out we encountered a Reprogrammed droid which I quickly took care of via decapitation.

(TIMESKIP AFTER KORY AND I MADE IT BACK TO THE ACADEMY)

Kory and I had already entered the academy and were on our way back to Harkun's office when we encountered a caucasian sandy blonde haired woman who's hair was shoulder length.

I stopped to check her out 'She's a seven out of ten' I thought.

(Kory's a 10/10 to me)

The woman upon spotting me said "Yes Yes remarkable magnificent you you slave no acolyte you're the one who brought me this magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka ragnos yes"

At first I was angry at her calling me slave but relaxed when she corrected herself, but when she said that she was the owner of the holocron I got from the tomb of Marka ragnos My brain went into overdrive.

'This must be Lord Zash! Nobody said she would be so fucking hot! She's like a Milf! Holy shit if I become her Apprentice I could be having threesomes with Kory and her okay don't screw this up Clark'

I replied respectfully "Yes my lord I found the holocron"

Zash said "Unbelievable one thousand years buried in that tomb sith lords passing it by and then the most unlikely person comes along tell me how did you manage it?"

I was tempted to flex and show off in an attempt to impress her but The Force told me I should tell The Truth.

"I shot lightning at it and it and it opened"

Zash was amazed much to my delight "Such a simple solution, why did none of us think of that?"

I thought 'Good question why did no one before me think of that'

Zash continued "We must have thought too deeply on it believing too strongly that it could not be done or perhaps we were simply not meant to open it your work so far in bringing back this holocron and now the text from Tulak hord's tomb has me intrigued.

I am watching your progress eagerly I have High hopes for you acolyte sky high"

I smiled a genuine smile, it felt nice to have someone say they have high hopes for me.

I mean I got that feeling from Kory a lot but it got even better when it was from someone who was supposed to be my superior.

I then felt something I haven't felt in a long time: Pressure.

I felt pressure and a great weight on my shoulders to live up to Zash's hopes for me.

I said "I hope I live up to them"

Zash finished our conversation by saying "Good luck acolyte good luck" before walking away.

I turned towards Kory both of us had excited looks on our faces.

I said happily and in an excited tone "I just talked to Lord Zash can you believe it? And she has high hopes for me!"

Kory said just as happily and excited "Yes I can believe it because I was there, FINALLY someone high up recognizes your potential this is great you know what this means?"

We grabbed each others hands before shouting "WE'RE GOING TO THE TOP TOGETHER!"

Holding hands we began to jump around in a circle like children we were so happy before we threw our hands up and laughed.

I then said "Allright I hate to end our funtime but we have to meet Harkun eventually"

Kory pouted which looked cute "Screw that shitstain, I hope he gets raped by a Shyrack"

I laughed "You're really picking up on my habits Kory"

Kory smiled "Well you are my boyfriend and teacher after all, anyways shall we go?"

Harkun's office was just around the corner so it was only a minute before we arrived back in.

Upon arrival Harkun growled "I was just about to send Ffon off what delayed you slave?"

I grinned so wide that for a moment it felt like my bill would tear I then said

"Well First Lord Zash stopped me to tell me how amazing I am and then we got talking and I guess I lost track of time, also you never mentioned Lord Zash was a Hot Milf I'd love to fuck her rack"

Harkun scoffed "Just like a slave to make up stories! AND control your filthy perverted mouth, you might get away with acting that way towards other slaves like Acolyte Kory but if you pulled a third of what you do on Kory on Lord Zash she would crush you like a Gizka! You're not worthy of her presence!"

He then said "Now did you collect the text from Tulak hord's tomb?"

Despite his skepticism and insults I was so happy my grin never left my face which I could tell made Harkun uneasy.

I handed him my datapad I said "Of course as always I'm brilliant"

Harkun snatched the datapad out of my hand "Give it here, no doubt its been badly damaged it's what we get for sending a careless lowlife to do a sith's job isn't that right Ffon?"

I dropped my smile and immediately fixed a glare on Ffon, I was trying to get the message 'You brownnose Harkun by Mocking me to sincerely then I make you pay when he's not around' across

Ffon stuttered "Y-Y-y-Yes O-o-Overseer"

Harkun glared at Ffon "Ffon don't tell me that you're afraid of this slave!"

Ffon's eyes widened "N-n-NO overseer"

Harkun said "Good because I'd be very disapointed in you if you were"

Harkun then turned to me and said "Slave I've read documents detailing your past, you've been a gladiator since you were five correct? Ha I doubt you survived on skill you must've survived on dumb luck and people feeling sorry for you alone, I don't want to see you again until you've satisfied The Korriban instructors, The training facility is on the second floor of the academy and is usually reserved for The Dark lords and their apprentices.

This is NOT a promotion and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there understand? You are not fit for their presence!"

"Oh and make sure to take your bitch with you she could use some proper combat training as well" Harkun added as an afterthought

Harkuns words this time DID make me angry, they made me so angry that I clutched my organic right hand so hard that it bleed.

I thought 'HOW DARE HE! How dare he say that I only survived on Dumb luck and people feeling sorry for me alone!'

It was true I had been a gladiator since I was five, I was born with Hypertrophy a condition that caused me to be born bigger and with more muscle then usual.

The asshole who owned me then, recognizing my strength sold me into gladatorial services on my fifth birthday.

That was the last time I saw my parents, was my mother crying her eyes out as numerous gamorrean guards restrained her and more Gamorrean guards brutally beat my father because he tried to stop my new master from taking me away.

I kicked, punched cried and screamed but was ultimately shocked into submission by my slave collar.

By the time I was ten I had killed over four dozen people who were older and bigger then me and lost half my left arm at age eight when fighting a Nexu.

By that time I already had over twenty close calls with death being shot, stabbed, strangled, bitten, mauled and one time even set on fire.

Dumb luck and people feeling sorry for me had NOTHING to do with my survival.

It was my sheer strength and skill that allowed me to survive.

My blood began pumping in my flappy gungan ears and my heart began pounding, I reached for my Vibroblade.

Only to feel a soft gentle hand grab ahold of mine.

I was snapped out of my murderous rage and looked to see the owner of the hand.

It was Kory, she was looking at me with Pity and love in her eyes.

She sent me a telepathic message through The Force "Master Clark my love please don't throw away your future like this, you have a promising future as a dark powerful sith lord ahead of you do not let Harkun win by allowing him to take that away from you"

Kory then began to send calming waves through The Force towards my mind and I began to calm down.

I inhaled then exhaled.

I then replied "Yes Harkun" not having the energy to generate one of my signature insults.

Kory and I then exited Harkun's office.

We entered into the main hall of the academy and walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor.

Upon reaching the second floor, Kory and I took a left, walked past a few rooms then took another left and we arrived at the training facility.

Not to long after we entered the room, I heard a voice call out "Hello there friend"

Kory and I turned around and saw two tall muscular human men who each had facial hair and baggy eyes (though they were still a good four and a half inches shorter then me) enter the room.

The one with the goetee said "You remember my brother and me from downstairs with Harkun right?"

The one with the partial mustache said "Sorry it had to be this way"

The goetee one continued "We don't like it anymore then you do well maybe a little more"

I gritted my teeth, 'Harkun set me up, this was a plot to kill both me and Kory! That motherfucker that Sarlacc cock sucking son of a Bitch! I'll fucking cut off his balls and make him eat them!'

The one with the partial mustache said "I'm sorry Clark, I'm sorry to you too Kory I liked both of you, The badass of the academy and his first lady I was quite the fan"

The goatee guy spoke again "But Harkun made us a deal see we kill you two we go home"

I felt flattered that thesw guys were fans of Kory and I.

'How unfortunate that we must kill them' I thought.

I withdrew my vibroblade and Kory did the same.

I said "I respect my fans but that respect ends when said fan tries to kill me, if you're going to kill me do it"

The one with the partial mustache said "I'm sorry I really am"

The goatee guy said "Quite Balek the time for talk has past fight for your life acolytes"

I smiled a genuine smile, I was glad that he addressed us ESPECIALLY me as Acolyte instead of slave.

(One minute later)

Despite their big bulky physiques they didn't last long against Kory and I.

After Kory and I killed them, Kory said "Harkun you sarlacc cocksucker! He tried to have us killed!"

I leaned down and closed the eyes of the two guys we just killed, they respected us so it was only fair that I showed respect to them.

Getting back up I said "That he did but he will pay for it later when I'm a Sith lord myself I guarantee it"

We returned to Harkun's office to report that we "completed the combat training".

Upon arriving in Harkun's office I got Harkun's attention when my shadow fell over him.

He turned around completely UNintimidated by me, probably due to his sheer arrogance and stupidity.

He said "Well well look who shows up at long last I half expected to hear you'd crossed some dark lord upstairs and finnally got yourself and your alien loving slut killed, none of the others have shown up either I assume they're dead by now which means you and Ffon are the last ones not counting your slut"

I thrusted a bird (middle finger) into Harkun's face and said "You see this you sarlacc cocksucking mother fucker? It says fuck you fuck your mom fuck your dad and fuck your family back a hundred generations!

I swear if I knew where your mom lived I'd rape her just to piss you off, you better pray and pray to The Force that I don't pass these trials because if I do one day I'm going to make your life a living hell got that you Sarlacc cock sucking mother fucker?!"

Harkun's jaw quite literally hit the floor while Kory burst out laughing.

Harkun then picked his jaw up off the floor and turned a bright red with veins throbbing.

I suddenly found myself lifted into the air in what I recognized as a Force choke.

Kory said "Master Clark!" And unsheathed her vibro blade ready to come to my aid.

But Harkun caught her in a Force choke too.

Harkun yelled "Listen slave, I've had it from here to Dromund kass and back with your insibordination and mockery this ends NOWWW!"

Harkun's force choke tightened on both Kory's and I's throats.

I thought 'Well If Kory and I are going to die I'm taking that shitstain out with me'

As my vision began to blur I got Harkun in my own Force choke, lifting him up into the air strangling him.

Harkun's eyes bulged as I squeezed the life out of him.

As Harkun lost air his Force choke on me weakened thus allowing me to get air back into my lungs if only a little.

I talked telepathically to Harkun "Release Kory and I Harkun or you die with us"

Harkun gritted his teeth before yelling telepathically "FINE!" and released Kory and I.

Kory and I roughly fell to the floor gasping for breath.

I then released Harkun and he fell to the floor afterwards.

I checked on Kory and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Kory replied "I'm okay I'll probably have some bruising but I'm fine"

I then turned to Harkun who had picked himself up.

I said "Now that we've gotten our dick measuring contest out of the way and have settled once and for all that mine is bigger can you tell me my final trial"

Harkun's left eye twitched but instead of attacking me again he took a deep breath and said "Your final trail will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga sadow's tomb.

Which has never been breached in thousands of years.

But before you get the map you'll have to awaken the ancient assasin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb, you cannot access the map without it understand"

He then grins evilly "Also I gave Ffon a headstart"

I rolled my eyes 'Of course you did, Ffon probably sucks your dick in his spare time'

I said "I think I can do that much"

Harkun continued "oh and one more thing you'll be competing with Ffon for this map whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash's apprentice the other will die.

and Ffon's already started so my advice Run slave Run!"

I then heard the sound of a woman coughing.

Harkun, Kory and I turned our heads and saw it was Lord Zash, she had entered Harkun's office and coughed to interrupt.

Harkun in a panicked/ surprised tone yelled "Lord Zash what are you doing here?!"

Lord Zash replied sounding annoyed "Overseer are you implying that I a lord of the sith don't have the right to go where I please within the academy of the Sith?"

Harkun to my delight squirmed under the hot milf's gaze.

"No of course not Lord Zash"

Zash's voice in a placated yet still intimidating tone said "Good I saw the last acolyte arrive I wanted to see the hopefuls off on their final trial where's um what's his the red one Ffon"

Harkun lied "He finished his trial early so I sent him on rather then keep him waiting for this"

I thought 'How convenient that you forget to mention that you tried to have Kory and I killed'

Lord Zash interrupted Harkun "Pity I just finished translating the wonderful text this acolyte brought from Tulak hord's tomb and its most illuminating I don't know that the map can be retreived with out it"

I smiled my own evil grin "Well well well it's a good thing I didn't start running isn't it Harkun"

Harkun said in what almost sounded like a pleading tone with Zash "It's to late Ffon's already left you can't just"

Zash interrupted "Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Overseer when has being sith ever been about being fair?"

Zash then turned to me "Now my dear acolyte here is what you must do to free the Dashade there are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow these rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned you will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them.

I don't know exactly the reason but it is clear you will not be able to retrieve the map without The Dashade but be careful he is very dangerous"

I smiled and bowed out of respect "Thank you my lord and don't worry I have yet to meet a danger I can't defeat"

Zash then said "I will return when both acolytes are back from the tomb.

*she turns a glare towards Harkun*

You will not do anything further to affect the outcome of the trial understood?"

Harkun nodded "Yes Lord zash" while looking like he was just forced to swallow some nasty cough syrup.

Zash said "Good" then turned back to me "And good luck to you Acolyte and your apprentice too I see great potential in both of you"

The look on Harkun's face was priceless, you'd expect that he'd just heard that the hutt cartels had gave their entire fortune to charity he was in such disbelief.

Kory and I exited Harkun's office having received a BIG advantage over Ffon.

Both of us had big grins on our faces but we didn't say a word to each other until we were fifteen feet outside the academy.

Kory then squealed out happily "I can't believe Lord Zash herself gave us a huge ass advantage over that brown noser Ffon! And she said that she sees great potential in me to! ME of all people! Do you know what this means Master Clark?!"

I smiled back "Hell yeah I know what this means, This trial is in the bag! We win Ffon will lose and die and I'll become Lord Zash's apprentice and you will climb the ranks with me! You and I going to the top together! We're going to have lot's of celebratory sex tonight but for now I'll settle for a kiss come here my princess babe!"

I spread my arms out and Kory ran towards me and jumped on top of me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I then held her up by groping her ass with both of my hands.

We then locked lips, well my bill to her lips and soon we were tongue wrestling.

I was planning on letting Kory win as usual though this time I was going to make her work harder for it.

I pinned down her tongue multiple times and the times she got my tongue pinned down I only allowed her to do so for five seconds at most.

Before after eight minutes of tongue wrestling I finnally allowed Kory to claim victory.

We broke apart taking deep gasps of breath.

Kory reached out with her right hand to stroke my face and asked me in a gentle tone "I guess the fact that you've stopped fighting me means that you surrender"

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "When it comes to making out I will always surrender to you Kory"

We stared into each others eyes before I put her down and we resumed our trek to Naga sadow's tomb.

(Ten minutes later)

It wasn't to long before Kory and I reached the Tomb of Naga Sadow.

We entered the tomb (which was very dark and cool).

The tomb like I said was dark and lit by only the occasional light.

Kory and I took a left upon entering it then went forward where we encountered two Rival acolytes who tried to kill us.

Needless to say Kory and I made short work of them.

After that She and I took another left and then went forward into the next room which was lit by two glowing bulbs on pedestals.

We encountered three more acolytes that wanted to kill us.

The leader shouted "They're rivals here to steal our glory kill them!" And that's what began that fight.

I caught the leader in a Force choke and Force pulled him over to me and impaled him through the heart on my vibro blade.

Kory meanwhile took care of the other two, decapitating one and cutting the others arm off before using Force lightning to silence his screams.

I then heard another yell saying "Intruders here to ruin our chances of becoming sithlords! Die!"

Kory and I faced the direction where that yell came from (Left) and saw three more Rival acolytes charging us, they had just arrived from the left hall way.

I annoyed said "Shut the fuck up" and killed the leader with Force lightning leaving the other two alive.

Kory and I met them through their charge.

Our vibro blades clashed, and I quite literally disarmed my enemy by cutting both his hands off, I then silenced his screams by stabbing him in his left eye.

Kory meanwhile went for a lowblow stabbing her enemy in the balls making him let out a high pitch squeak before she finished him off by slashing his throat.

I walked over to Kory and gave her a slap on the ass to show my approval "Good job girl I like your brutality"

Kory giggled "Thank you Master Clark"

We then entered the left hallway where we saw four more Rival acolytes.

Using The Force I telikinetically picked up two of them and slammed them into the wall with enough strength they died on impact.

I then killed the last two by throwing my Vibroblade at them and using The Force to guide it so that it flew and slashed their throats before coming back to me like a boomerang.

I flexed my muscles for Kory and asked "Does this look hot?" Before I began licking the blood off my vibro blade "How about this?"

Kory giggled "Master Clark no matter what I'll always love you and think you're hot"

I smiled "That's what I like to hear my princess babe and just so you know I think the exact same way about you"

Kory and I moved forward we walked across the hallway until we entered a room with a small headless statue holding a rod in its hands.

I read the inscription on the statue's base "So this statue holds The Rod of hate huh, well excuse me Mr Statue you don't mind if I take this rod off your hands do you?"

With my organic right hand I mimed a puppet as a head for the statue and said in a high pitched tone "Of course not Mr great powerful handsome Sithlord, I don't mind if you take it because you're my favorite sith, so please go on and take it and complete this trial! It'll make me even happier when you piss off my least favorite sith That shit stain harkun"

I then stopped "Puppeteering" the statue and burst into laughter along with Kory.

I wiped a tear from my eye because I was laughing so hard before patting the statue affectionately and saying "You're a good friend Mr statue and smart too"

I then took the rod of hate off the statue and strapped the rod to my belt.

I turned around and saw that Kory was looking at me with a smirk.

I asked curiously "I think you look both cute and sexy with that smirk on your face but why are you smirking?"

Kory said "Oh nothing I just find it amusing how you have an ego the size of Korriban itself"

I laughed again "That I do my princess babe that I do, but it's just another trait about me you love isn't it? Now shall we get moving?"

Kory said lovingly "Yes it is and yes let's get moving"

Moving forward, Kory and I entered entered a small room in front of the one where I got the rod of hate from.

In this room were three large statues of past Sith lords.

I gazed at the statues in admiration "Kory these sith they inspire me! I want to be like them! One day I want to be an all powerful feared dark lord who people build statues of"

Kory put a hand on my shoulder "You will be Master Clark and this trial is the first stepping stone to getting there"

Kory and I then took an exit right out of that room, entering a chamber with more rival acolytes who tried to kill us.

I immediately zapped the first one I saw with Force lightning not giving him the chance to attack and Kory did likewise to another thus leaving two left whom charged us.

I easily disarmed the one who charged me by cutting off his left hand which was the one holding his vibroblade before I decapitated him.

Kory meanwhile caught hers in a Force choke and stabbed him through the stomach seven times before dropping him down to allow him to bleed to death.

After that Kory and I walked down a set of stairs into the next room (Which was full of statues) where we encountered four ancient droid guardians.

The four ancient droid guardians were resting in a crouched fetal position but upon seeing us they let out a shrieking robotic battlecry and rose to their feet carrying Vibroblades.

I used Force speed to charge them and to decapitate three of them with one swing of my Vibro blade before using Force lightning to kill the fourth ancient droid Guardian.

Taking a left we entered the next room and had to kill four more Rival acolytes.

After that I looked at the set of stairs on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

On the pedestal was a small statue holding another rod, which according to the Statues inscription was the rod of fury.

I smiled "Ah rod of fury how happy you make me to see you? Isn't that ironic? Well I'm liberating you from your statue prison"

I walked up the stairs of the pedestal and snatched the rod of fury from off the statue.

I then said "Hey Kory can you please carry this one? I think we should split the load of carrying the rods"

Kory bowed "Of course Master Clark give it to me"

I smiled "Think fast!" And tossed it at her.

Kory of course did think fast and quickly caught the rod, she laughed "Oh Master Clark I so love your childish side"

I smiled and said "We go together like Khyber crystals and lightsabers"

We then exited that room from the same entrance we entered.

Now back in the room where I killed the four ancient droid guardians.

Kory and I then walked across going to the entrance on the right side of the chamber.

(LATER AFTER KORY AND I WALKED THROUGH MULTIPLE HALLS AND FOUGHT AND KILLED MULTIPLE RIVAL ACOLYTES AND ANCIENT DROIDS)

Kory and I stood amidst a room full of Droid corpses.

I said "Stupid droids that's what you get for interferring with our destiny! Death!"

I then walked up to the small statue and took the rod of despair off it and strapped it to my belt along with The Rod of hate.

Kory then spoke up "Hey Master Clark have you noticed that we've seen no trace of Ffon in this tomb?"

I surprised said "Woah you're right! Come to think of it I probably should have encountered Ffon before now"

I then smiled evilly "He must've given up on finding The Map, he didn't have Lord Zash's advice so there's no way he'd be able to find it, he's so going to die maybe I'll be allowed to kill him myself"

Kory suggested in her own sadistic hopeful tone "Or maybe he was dead, killed by one of the acolytes or ancient droids here"

I replied " I doubt that Ffon does have a good background in fighting, doesn't come close to me but he's still an expert compared to the losers that overpopulate this place, Ffon is most certainly still alive And I hope Fate is kind enough to allow me to kill him myself!"

After that Kory and I left that room and went searching for the last rod.

Which we found only three minutes later.

I said in disbelief "Holy shit I can't believe we actually walked past it earlier"

Kory shrugged her shoulders "Can you blame us, its so dark in here and there's so few lights"

I said "True true"

Before leaning forward to read the inscription on the statue holding the fourth rod.

I then said "Alright Rod of wrath come to Daddy baby"

I snatched up the rod before turning to Kory and said "Kory catch!" And threw the rod of wrath at Kory.

She quickly caught it and strapped it to her own belt along with The Rod of Fury.

So to recap Kory was carrying The Rod of Fury and The Rod of wrath.

While I was carrying The Rod of Despair and The Rod of hate.

I said "Alright Princess babe time to place these rods at their altars.

After that Kory and I walked through the halls.

We entered a chamber that had a massive chasm in the middle of it.

And in the middle of the chasm stood the Dashade held aloft in a stasis field generated by ancient technology.

Kory breathed out in wonder "That's the Dashade! Holy Force fuck it's even taller then you!"

I agreed with her sentiment "Yeah first sapient being on this planet that's taller then me"

We walked out of that chamber and after fighting several more ANNOYING ancient droid guards along the way Kory and I finnally arrived at the room with the altars for the four rods.

I yelled out "Finally fucking finally! Die you annoying droids! Where the Force fuck do they keep coming from?! Is there a droid factory in this tomb?!"

Kory put a hand on my shoulder "Master Clark please calm down we're almost done, we just have to place the rods at the altars and meditate and then we can gain access to the Dashade"

I took a few deep calming breaths "You're right Kory let's do this"

Within a few minutes Kory and I had placed the rods at their appropriate altars.

I then walked up onto the pedestal in the middle of the room and while standing up, closed my eyes I began to meditate in the Dark side of The Force.

I focused on my anger and hatred towards Harkun, my anger and hatred towards all my past owners, towards Ffon, and towards the people I fought.

The next thing I knew was intense pain, it felt like my skin was being flayed and I was having thousands of volts of electricity being run through my body at the same time.

I let out a scream and fell to my knees.

Through my screams of pain I heard Kory shout "Master Clark, hang on I'm coming"

I thought 'NO! If Kory interrupts the ritual she might die!'

I endured the pain and forced myself to stand up and opening my eyes, I yelled "NO KORY! Don't come any closer! You could ger hurt or killed by trying to interrupt this ritual! I swear on my eternal love to you I will pull through thus and complete it!"

I began to channel the excessive lightning through my body and fired it at the giant stone door in front of me.

Aftef five seconds of me doing this, the lightning around me ceased and the door began to turn open with a sound of grating stone.

I let out loose shaky breaths.

Kory immediately came to my side and hugged me so hard I heard my ribs creak.

She said "Thank The Force you're alright! I was so worried"

I hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss "It'll take more then a ritual's lightning to take me away from you Kory"

Kory replied "I'll hold you to that"

We looked where the giant stone door opened and saw an entrance to the Dashade's stasis chamber.

Kory and I entered the chamber and walked across the bridge to meet the Dashade.

The Dashade was floating suspended in the stasis.

He was eight feet tall and had red skin with white line tattoos on it.

He wore only a brown crude loincloth with a belt with a glowing yellow light strapped around it.

He was even more muscular then me and he had claws and sharp teeth.

I walked up to the Dashade and said "Greetings and Felicitations your new master has arrived"

The Dashade spoke in its own language, luckily I was fluent in the language it was speaking as it was an ancient Sith language.

The Dashade said "Ha! All the world conspires to mock me! Haha!"

He continued "Tulak Hord I waited for you I did everything you said and this is what you send me?!

Ha! Fate is cruel to me Little one but not so cruel as it is to you.

You have made a terrible mistake!"

I bristled in anger at his condescending attitude towards me, I said "Your defiance is foolish and misplaced you'd be wise to zip it you self pitying worm!"

The Dashade replied "I am Khem val servant of Tulak hord who was called Lord of hate Master of the gathering darkness Dark lord of the sith.

Together Tulak hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund system to its knees and now I await his return"

I said sarcastically "I hate to be the one to break it to you but Tulak hord is dead"

Khem val's deep throaty voice took on a shocked saddened tone " Dead? My lord why didn't you come for me? I would have died with you! No I would have slain Death itself!"

I thought 'Holy shit that's some super powerful loyalty he has there for his former master, I must get him to show the same amount of loyalty towards me!'

I tuned back into what Khem val was saying "As for you and the Beta one, you should not have come here for I hunger and I will devour both you and your mate!"

'Beta One he must be referring to Kory, as in I'm the alpha of our duo and Kory's the beta from his POV and how the Force fuck did he know that we're in a relationship?!'

I didn't have much time to think on that though as Khem val let out a roar and flexed his muscles.

There was a blinding flash of light and an explosion and Khem val fell to the floor the stasis field that held him now broken.

He withdrew his sword which had a rectangular shape to it.

I yelled "Kory stay back I don't want this thing to kill you!" And charged Khem val.

I got up close and stabbed him in the stomach with my vibroblade.

Khem val tried to retaliate with a sword strike of his own but I quickly pulled my vibroblade out of his stomach and blocked his strike.

I thought 'Hey this is surprisingly easy, I'm only having to use half my strength to block his attack I thought he'd be a lot tougher then this'

Then I kicked him where I had stabbed him, with a Force enhanced kick.

Jumping back I followed up with Force lightning.

Khem val roared in pain and fell to his knees.

He said in an angry heartbroken tone "Ha! Defeated! Defeated! Why did you not come for me Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this?"

His voice then took on a more steel hide tone hiding his heart break " Fine little one in my great weakness you have defeated me so I must serve you this is the law that binds me.

But you are not my master"

I thought 'Oh so he's been greatly weekend from all these thousands of years in stasis, that explains why I defeated him so easily! Lucky me! Thank The Darkside!'

I replied "Obey or perish, that's the law around here You will obey not only me but Kory to, consider her your Co-Master you are to accept orders from her like they came from me UNLESS her orders contradict mine you will obey both of us otherwise you will die"

Khem val replied "As you say Little one but someday I will regain my strength"

I thought 'So he's saying he will regain his strength overtime and might be able to break free some day and devour me? I'll have to watch both Kory and I's backs!'

Kory then came up to me, standing at my side and said "Come on Master Clark don't be so hard on the poor guy, he just found out that he lost everything dear to him, and that was after waiting in this cave for thousands of years for Tulak hord to return"

I said "Kory I was rough as I was because I needed Khem val to acknowledge my authority, he won't acknowledge my power over him if I don't display it and I need his loyalty to complete this trial but you're right"

I looked back at Khem val "Khem val you should know that I despise slavery, so unlike slaves I Will actually be paying you for your services, stay loyal to me and I shall pay you"

Khem val said "I'm not interested in money only the flesh of Force users"

I said "Hmm okay how about I pay you with the flesh of every Force user I kill?"

Khem val nodded his head "Good enough for me little one"

I then said "Thank you, now can you please lead me to this ancient map? I need it to complete this trial"

Khem val replied "Of course little one"

Kory and I followed Khem val, we took a left walking down the platform and came to a cave with a rock wall.

Khem val smashed The Rock wall revealing a hidden chamber behind it.

Inside the chamber were three Shy'rack screechers.

I yelled "Okay everyone we go in Divide and conquer and kick ass!"

I used The Force to enhance my leg strength thus allowing me to jump to the very back of the chamber and slice the shyrack in the back in half with a single slash.

I turned around and saw Kory and Khem val behind me.

Kory killed the shyrack screecher that attacked her using her force lightning to cripple it before finishing it off by slashing its throat.

Khem val meanwhile used his giant rectangular sword to slice the shyrack that attacked him, into four bloody pieces.

I said "Good job everyone these three shyracks all just won a Darwin award from fighting us"

I gave Kory a slap on her ass to show my approval of her fighting style and she giggled and bowed "Thank you Master Clark but why do you keep saying that Darwin award thing?"

I smiled "Winning a Darwin award is an ancient saying that predates both The Sith Empire and The Republic, no one knows when or where it originated but it means that someone just did something so stupid that it caused their death and improved the genepool by doing so"

"Wow that's an accurate description for anyone who attacks us" said Kory.

I gave a thumbs up "Right-o Princess babe"

I then walked over to Khem val, a bright smile on my face and said "Give me five Khem val buddy boy"

Khem val replied flatly in a deadpan tone "No"

I glared at him and said "Khem val I ORDER you to give me a high five"

Khem val let out a long theatrical sigh acting like I just ordered him to clean the academy toilets with his tongue.

He groaned "Fine" and sluggishly high fived me.

My smile came back "See that wasn't so hard! You still have your limbs attatched!"

Khem val began to moan and groan about how Tulak hord had forsaken him and abandoned him to an insane pervert.

I just tuned him out and allowed him to continue his rant and when he was finished I asked him to resume leading Kory and I to the map.

Khem val led us down a flight of stairs on the left, into a room with more Shyracks in it which soon earned their own Darwin awards.

Khem val then lead Kory and I into the room with the map.

To my joy a giant beast was guarding the map.

It was atleast twelve feet tall and quadrupedal with its bulky arms acting as a second pair of legs walking on its knuckles.

Its head was massive and covered in white spines.

A grin nearly split my face "Oh yeah boo-yah a terentatek mauler this is just like being back home hahahaha *sigh* nostalgia"

Kory said incredulously "Your masters seriously had you fight things like that all the time?!"

I keeping my smile replied "Force fucking yeah! It was always fun killing these things! The rush of adrenaline and the music of its dying screams! Plus they provide a lot of meat! Kory, Khem val both of you stand back this fucker is mine!"

I charged the beast.

The Tarentatek mauler took a swipe at me but I dodged by Force jumping twenty nine feet up into the air above it.

My plan was to replicate a move I pulled on the Tuk'ata earlier today so while I was in mid air I positioned myself upside down and pointed my vibroblade downwards and began to do a corkscrew spin while using The Force to propel myself downwards.

There was a sound that sounded like stone shattering as My Vibroblade and I broke through its armored head and drew blood.

This didn't kill the Tarentatek mauler though, only shattered the armor spikes on its head and slammed its head into the floor with enough Force to shatter the floor underneath.

While the beast was dazed I jumped off of it and once back a good distance launched Force Lightning into its eyes.

"RAAAAROOOARR!" the monster hollered in rage and pain.

It got back up, blood leaking from its mouth, eyes and head especially its head.

Its eyes were probably blind now.

It leapt at me attempting to bite me in half.

I Force jumped over its attack and onto its back.

Once on its back I used my Vibro blade to stab it six times before blasting the wounds with Force lightning and then stabbing the wounds six more times.

I was laughing all the while "Is this all the fight you got in you?! Pathetic! I expected more out of a monster guarding a map in a Sith Tomb!"

The Beast began bucking and shaking itself wildly no doubt trying to get me off its back.

I once again stabbed it with my weapon and then electrocuted the wound with Force lightning.

The beast let out another holler of pain before it managed to throw me off.

I crashed into a wall, the wind knocked out of me and I saw stars.

Vaguely I was aware of roaring and the sound of stone being shattered.

Once my head cleared I saw The Beast was rampaging blindly, shattering the floor and walls with its fist.

I pushed myself back up onto my feet and said "Time to finish this"

I using Force speed ran towards The Tarentatek mauler and once in range I stabbed and slashed its throat ten times before finishing it off with a blast of Force lightning into the wounds.

The Beast let out a final roar albeit a gurgled one before falling over and kicking the bucket so to speak.

I turned around to face my audience and gave a theatrical bow "Thank you thank you for attending the show, The next show is I don't know when but can't wait to find out, be patient and you'll get to watch another exciting battle"

I was then glomped by Kory, who jumped ontop of me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

She quickly slammed her lips into my bill.

I thought 'Wow This is out if nowhere even for me' but I returned the affection with equal love, kissing her back and groping her ass with both of my hands.

After three minutes of tongue wrestling I allowed Kory to win as usual.

Breaking apart for air I set Kory down.

Kory shouted "Master Clark I'm just so happy you're okay!"

'So that's why she's so affectionate' I thought.

I heard Khem val mutter something about how Kory and I were being to "Brazen" with our love but I didn't care.

Now that the beast guarding the map was slain I walked past its corpse and up the stairs and arrived in front of the galaxy map and acquired it.

I strapped the map to my belt before walking down the stairs and once down there I looked at Kory and grabbed her chest with both of my hands I said "We passed, we're going to have amazing sex tonight but for now let's just settle for this"

Kory smiled "I always like it when you grope my ass and fondle my breasts"

I then heard Khem val say "Little one, Beta one now is not the time for frivolous mating exercises"

I sighed in disappointment and let go of Kory's chest "You're right Khem we need to get going back to Harkun's office"

(TIMESKIP AFTER KORY, KHEM VAL AND I LEFT THE TOMB)

Me, with Kory and Khem val in tow entered Harkun's office to see Ffon in there arguing with Harkun.

"I'm telling you Overseer it cannot be done I went into the tomb I saw the Dashade across the chasm but I could not get to it"

Harkun sounding desperate had his back facing the entrance his hands on his desk, he yelled "But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant she will not take an apprentice without the map!"

Ffon scoffed "I'm telling you Lord Zash wants the impossible no one is ever going to get that map!"

I then made the presences of Kory, Khem val and myself known "Hey Sarlacc cocksuckers you don't mean this map do you?"

I took the map off my belt and presented it to Harkun.

Harkun's face took on an expression that conveyed he was having a mental breakdown much to my amusement and utter joy "The map! And the Dashade! Get that monster out of here this instant! And give me the map!"

Ffon too looked like he was having a mental breakdown "H-h-how d-d-Did you free the monster?"

Ffon then began stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum " I'VE HAD IT! Ever since I've got here you a lowly slave have been outclassing me at every turn!"

Khem val then spoke in his language "I am not a monster I am Khem val servant of Tulak hord devourer of the Rebels at Yn and Chabosh consumer of the Dromund system and I am hungry"

Ffon was shaking "You must have cheated you'll pay for this!"

Harkun then seemed to compose himself and I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Harkun said "Ffon patience you will have your chance at this welp after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash"

To my utter shock Harkun rips the map out of my hands and then gives it to Ffon!

I realized that Harkun is trying to make it look like that I failed the trial and that Ffon won it instead!

I feel a deep primal rage began to simmer inside me.

I heard Kory behind me began to yell at Harkun and Ffon "You deceitful lying sarlacc cock sucking" only to stop mid rank as a dark red misty aura began to surround me.

I reached for my Vibro blade ready to use it to slice Harkun and Ffon to bloody ribbons when an even better idea crossed my mind.

I smiled sadistically and laughed "Bwahahahahahaha you two really fucked up now! Eat them both Khem!"

Khem val looked at me with what I could see was approval and respect in his eyes and he said "With pleasure" and began to advance towards both Harkun and Ffon.

I then smelled something strong and salty and saw a wet spot on Ffon's robe.

I realized that Ffon had wet himself.

My laughter grew louder and more maniacal "Bwahahahahahaha!"

But I then heard a commanding female voice say "Keep your pet at bay for just a moment acolyte I would have a word with Ffon"

I looked to my side and saw that Lord Zash had entered the office!

I ordered Khem val to heel wanting to see how this plays out (Khem val, Kory and I could always kill everyone later)

Ffon stuttered "Lord-Zash"

Lord Zash said "Yes Ffon now where's my map"

"H-here Lord Zash R-right here" he said as he handed it to her.

Lord zash said "You found it for me Ffon how wonderful"

I felt my anger rise 'Kory and I's hardwork destroyed! Everyone in this room but Khem val, Kory and myself will end up dead because of you Harkun'

I growled at Ffon "You are one dead man"

Lord Zash snapped at me "Silence! Ffon will tell me what happened won't you Ffon you wouldn't dare lie to me would you"

Lord Zash ordering me to be quiet had my temper skyrocket again and Force lightning began to crackle on my fingertips.

I was just about ready to lash out with Force lightning when I felt a warm gentle pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Looking down I saw that it was Kory hugging me from behind she looked up at me with love filled eyes and whispered "Master Clark please calm down, Lord Zash is on your side"

I then asked "What makes you think that?"

Kory replied "I picked up on the cues in her tone, This is a test to see if Ffon will tell The Truth she knows that he failed!"

I smiled "Allright then"

Tuning back into the main conversation I heard Lord Zash say "Because it would be a shame for me to discover that you lied to me now one more time did you bring this map back from Naga sadow's tomb"

Ffon stuttered "I-uh-I-no no I didn't I'm sorry I'm sorry"

A grin broke its way across my face.

Lord Zash turned to Harkun and said "Harkun you fool"

When she said that I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Lord Zash continued

"in any other group for any other lord this young man *points at Ffon* would have torn the other acolytes to shreds what were you trying to prove that you could outsmart me? That you knew better then me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice? You fool!"

Lord Zash then launched a wave of Force lightning at Ffon making him scream in pain before falling to the ground dead.

Lord Zash then said "There's your pet Harkun clean this mess up"

She then turned to me "Apprentice I want you and your own Apprentice to meet me in my chambers upstairs"

I was so happy at watching Ffon die and all of Harkun's plans fail that I swore that I could fly.

I bowed respectfully "As you say"

Lord Zash then left the office.

Harkun glared murderously at me "This is not the end! Without Lord Zash to save you you're nothing! I have connections that will hunt you whereever you go!"

I walked up to Harkun making sure that he realized just how small he was compared to my towering bulk.

I said "Go to sleep and have wet dreams of sucking Sarlacc cocks!" Before I reared back my fist and punched him square in the nose.

There was a loud *CRUNCH!* as Harkun's nose shattered underneath my fist and blood splattered everywhere on my fist like a popped water balloon.

Harkun fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding.

I could feel Khem val gazing in approval.

Kory meanwhile shouted "Allright Master Clark!"

Kory ran up to me and glomped me.

She said "Three great things have happened! One you're now officially an apprentice to Lord Zash, Two Ffon's dead and three you put that shitstain Harkun in his place once and for all! Give me a kiss!"

I slammed my bill into her lips and we made out for ten minutes this time before I allowed her to win.

After that I set Kory down and said "Kory, Khem val you two wait for me outside in the hallway I'll be out shortly"

Khem val nodded "I obey little one"

Kory said "Don't take to long Master Clark We've already kept Lord Zash waiting ten minutes"

Once my girlfriend and servant were outside I looked at Ffon's corpse and grinned "When Harkun wakes up he's going to have a much bigger mess to clean up!"

I took out my vibroblade and sliced off the arms off of Ffon's corpse before doing the same with his legs.

I then took his dismembered arms and legs and used them as paintbrushes abd their blood as paint to write the words "Clark is a badass" and "Clark was here" and "Harkun's mother is a whore" on the walls of Harkun's office.

Once that was done, I pulled my pants down and pissed on Ffon's now limbless corpse.

"This is what you get for looking down on slaves like me you piece of shit!" I said.

Once that was done I pulled my pants up and left Harkun's office.

Kory asked me "What were you doing in there Master clark"

I said "Take a look for yourself and see"

She did and gasped before coming back out and laughing said "Harkun's going to have an aneurysm when he wakes up to see that!"

I laughed and replied "Agreed let's head to Lord Zash's office before he wakes up"

(TIMESKIP AFTER ENTERING LORD ZASH'S OFFICE ON THE SECOND FLOOR)

Lord Zash greeted Kory and I upon us entering "Ah my magnificent new apprentice who has an apprentice of his own, and you are quite a unique specimen a chiss/Gungan hybrid a being like no other in the galaxy.

Congratulations are in order I believe it must've been hard going through the trials under Harkun's tutelage due to how racist he is against aliens and hybrids"

I said "Thank you for giving me this opportunity! And at worst it was infuriating having to deal with Harkun's racism and classism towards me he disapproved of Kory and I's relationship for instance because she's human and I'm not"

Lord Zash said "You've earned it my apprentice, and I find young love to be so beautiful no matter the species! Don't let anyone stand in the way of your love! Anyways I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us"

I smiled and laughed "Murder and mayhem await!"

Lord Zash said "Patience my apprentice we must go about this with tact all in good time"

She then said "You must meet me on Dromund kaas there we can talk more"

I said "That sounds exciting heading to the Empires capital but I must ask why we must go there?"

Lord Zash answered "That is where the map leads though I likely would have taken you there anyway.

The capital of The Sith Empire is a good place for an apprentice to start.

I will meet you in my chambers in the citadel in Kaas city.

There we can speak more freely of the work ahead without the fear of unfriendly ears"

Lord Zash then stood up from her chair and pulled a unactivated Lightsaber from a cabinet out from underneath her desk.

"This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice I want you to have it"

She tossed it to me and I caught it.

Flipping the switch a red energy blade came out with a *puuuuuum*.

I swung the lightsaber around a few times before holding it steady.

I looked at Lord Zash and she nodded at me.

"I am honored!" I said as I deactivated the lightsaber and attached it to my belt "But what about Kory? She needs a lightsaber too"

Lord zash hummed before replying "You're right my apprentice, I'll have to have a lightsaber built for her, Kory what color lightsaber do you want?"

Kory gasped in surprise "I get to choose the color of my lightsaber?" She asked with surprise and excitement in her voice.

Lord Zash answered "Yes Dear now tell me what color you want"

Kory answered "oh sorry, I want a golden lightsaber please"

Lord Zash said "Intriguing that's a unique choice, may be a bit difficult for me to acquire but I'll see what I can do"

Kory bowed "Thank you my lord"

Lord Zash then said "You're welcome *she turns to look at me* and I'm glad you like my old lightsaber it served me well now remember my chambers the citadel Dromund kaas it's imperative that we get to work on this as soon as possible"

I said "Yes my lord" before exiting Lord Zash's office with Kory and Khem val in tow.

No sooner had we left Lord Zash's office when I was accosted by a trio of shitstains.

They were led by a tall muscular guy in the middle, though he was still shorter and less muscular then me.

He said "Stop right there slave Darth skotia has a message for you"

I glared down at him "I'm a Sith apprentice show some respect or I'll tear your dick off and rape you with it"

The leader yelled "Shut up you vulgar worm!"

He continued "The message is this you will not go to Dromund kaas.

Everything you've done here everyone you've dealt with Lord Zash included is insignificant.

You may be the badass of this academy but compared to Darth skotia you're nothing more then an insignificant worm!

Darth skotia has eyes and ears on Korriban he knows what your master is up to and he is displeased to say the least.

On Korriban Lord Zash may have her way but on Dromund kaas it's a different story so you see you have to die"

I growled in anger, my thoughts being 'Even as a sith apprentice some people still see me as a lowly slave' but then a sadistic thought crossed my mind like it always does.

I looked at Khem val "Khem what is it you do to Force users again?" I asked rhetorically.

Khem val said "I consume them and spit out their bones"

One of the smaller shit stains who tried to intimidate me backed away in fright "Uh ortosin is that a Dashade? Maybe this isn't such a good idea?!"

I laughed at his fear.

The big shitstain who I now knew to be Ortosin yelled out "Coward! Fight you fool!" And took out a lightsaber and ignited it, creating a red blade.

I while smiling ignited my own red bladed lightsaber.

I said "This'll be a good time to test out my new Lightsaber, I'll handle The big shitstain, Khem val you devour the small shitstain on the left and Kory you kill the small shitstain on the right"

Kory withdrew her vibroblade while Khem val withdrew his sword and all three of us charged into battle.

I did a Downward slash at Ortosin that he blocked though I could see that he was struggling to block it as his arms were shaking.

I taunted "What's the matter shitstain? Are you all bark and no bite? Hahahaha"

Ortosin sent me flying across the hall with a Force push.

As I got up The Force yelled a warning to me and I blocked Ortosin's Force lightning with my Light saber just in time.

Ortosin yelled "Die you filthy alien hybrid!"

I rolled my stalk eyes "Great he's a racist too how original" I gathered Ortosin's Force Lightning around my lightsaber before I threw it back at him.

The fight would've ended right then and there if the big shitstain hadn't dodged by rolling to the side.

He then charged me and tried to slash my right side, I parried his strike and he tried to slash my other side and I parried that to.

He tried to stab my midsection but I force pushed him away.

I then threw my lightsaber at him like a boomerang intending to decapitate him.

He however blocked it and my Lightsaber flew back to me.

He charged me again yelling "DIE YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING ALIEN SLAVE!"

He jumped up into the air and tried to cut me vertically in half by bringing his lightsaber down onto my head.

I intercepted his attack with enough Force to knock his lightsaber out of his hand.

I then caught him in a Force choke and said "Listen You arrogant shitstain just because I am not human and was born into slavery doesn't make me inferior to you! And to prove it I'm going to make the last moments of your life a living hell!"

Using my lightsaber I cut off his dick and then shoved his own dick up his ass thus fulfilling my earlier threat.

Ortosin's eyes bulged out as he tried to scream in pain and outrage but couldn't as I was still Force choking him.

I then said "Good bye Shitstain remember the humiliating death I gave you in the Afterlife"

Before crushing his throat with The Force and letting his corpse hit the floor.

After that I checked up on Kory and Khem val.

Kory had just killed her enemy via decapitation while Khem val was eating the corpse of the sith apprentice who I ordered him to fight (the same sith apprentice who tried to chicken out)

I put away my lightsaber and gave a double thumbs up "Kory, Khem val Good job both of you.

Khem val take your meal and bring it along with you, we're heading to the dorms"

To wrap this chapter up, Kory and I went back to my room, I kicked my roommate out (again) and Kory and I spent half the night up fucking like animals.

Of course Khem val had to wait outside, I wanted him to give my Princess babe and I our privacy of course.

But he obviously heard us fucking as I could hear him mutter and complain about how perverted I was, through the wall.

But I didn't care, my life has gotten a lot better.

I'm now a Sith apprentice under a powerful Sith lord, I have a beautiful hot sexy girlfriend and I have my own Dashade servant as a powerful warrior companion.

I have a feeling that my life will only get better from here on out.

Like I said I was born to be sith.

AUTHORS NOTES

Hey taters did you like this chapter? I hope it was worth the wait!

NEXT chapter will show Clark Femur hijacking The Black talon!

Please leave a review and follow and fav!

Later Taters!


End file.
